


In Love With Prof. Herondale

by Himari_Nora



Series: Save Clace Shadowhunters Fanfics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), New York Shadowhunter Institute, Parabatai, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himari_Nora/pseuds/Himari_Nora
Summary: He is a new professor of the New York Shadowhunters Institute, as well as the most handsome, the sexiest and the hottest man I have ever seen and I'm in love with him as well as all girls from our Institute. I'm one of those girls who can eagerly fall into his arms and hugs but he seems to be fond of his job. What will be in the future and who will be his love, you can read in my story!I'm Clary Morgenstern-Fairchild and I'm willing to tell you my love story.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Save Clace Shadowhunters Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Shadowhunters





	1. Professor Herondale

**Author's Note:**

> To see pictures in this chapter, click on them or copy that link and past it in your browser to see the more pictures considering this work https://www.pinterest.ru/malvina960000/in-love-with-professor-herondale/

At the end of the day, our Institute seems to go crazy because of our new professor Herondale, who will be now teaching us "Practical Hunting" instead of our old and lazy professor Langus, who magically disappeared last week.

\- They have found a new professor so quickly, don't you think? - asked Alisha, liking her ice-cream passionately, as if it was her boyfriend's lips. 

OMG, I'm going to lose patience and flatten it to her face. She is so disgusting.

\- Maybe professor Langus disappeared because they had to give his place to this new professor? - asked Izzy, looking very mysterious, as if she knew something about that.

\- Do you want to share something with us? - I asked, staring at her. She looked back at me with the most detached look she can make and then looked back to the window.

\- I know nothing, - she said, staring at the window, like something very important appeared there.

\- Don't pretend, Izzy, - I replied, staring at her - Your brother, Alec Lightwood, is a professor of Archery, so you are first one among us to know about a new professor!

\- Alec was silent these times - she finally stopped looking at the window, straightened up from the wall and looked at me - It seems he knows Professor Herondale very well, but for some reason he stays silent. But it would be not me if I did not ask my brother about that for several times, until he gives up and tells me everything I want.

Her smile was cunning and I'm very sorry to Alec about that.

\- Poor Alec - I sighed sadly and she burst into laugh. Alisha, Mayra and Liza were staring at us and not understanding what are we talking about, but Izzy's laugh stopped when we heard voices and steps in the corridor, coming closer to us.

\- I'm very happy you came to us so quickly, - I heard Alec's voice and suddenly Izzy pushed us to the nearest empty audience, but she left the door a bit open, so all of us could poke our noses to the gap and see everything that was going in the corridor, where we heard Alec's voice.

\- I heard about the previous professor of "Practical Hunting". Is it true that he was so lazy, that students weren’t even supposed to visit "The Hunt"? - the second man's voice was velvet and a bit cold. His steps sounded like he was wearing military boots. And I'm sure these were his steps because I learned Alec's steps by heart. Alec’s steps were very light, as if he was going on his toes but I'm sure it's because of his new sneakers.

\- It's true. He was very old and lazy, - replied Alec and they both stopped near the door of the audience, where we were all spying, so all of us could see the muscular back of the unknown man. Alec was standing in front of us, but he seems not to notice us.

\- So how are they all supposed to go hunting, when they all become Shadowhunters? - asked the unknown man, but we all understood that it is our new professor of Practical Hunting - Professor Herondale.

\- It seems to me that you can help them, - we all saw Alec's smile.

\- I will try to. Will you help me find my audience? - asked Professor Herondale.

\- It's behind your back, Jace! - Alec smiled again, as he already knew that we were all here and we all looked to each other in wonder. If they enter this room and notice that we are spying, we will all have problems. Izzy pushed us away from the door and pointed to the back of the room, where there were desks. We hurried to them and when Izzy got to us and sat down on the floor, the door opened and they both came into the room.

\- Well, I'm not as dumb as you can think. Stand up and show your pretty faces, girls, - it was Professor Herondale's voice. I looked at Izzy, Alisha, Mayra and Liza, and we stood up looking at Professor Lightwood and Professor Herondale. They both were standing in the beginning of the audience staring at us with smiles on their faces. I almost lost my consciousness when I looked at Professor Herondale. He was so... so... 

OMG, I can't even find an appropriate word to describe him.

\- Come closer, - he asked with his velvet voice and we all almost lost our consciousness again. Izzy was first who got closer to him, and stood in front of her brother, Alec. Then Alisha, Mayra and Liza joined her, and I was the last one. So I stand in front of our new professor and looked down at his boots. They were military as I guessed before - So, what are you doing here?

\- We were chatting near that door. And when we noticed Professor Lightwood’s and your voices, we got there and hid, - replied Izzy with no fear in her voice. I turned my head in her direction and noticed that she was staring in Alec's eyes.

\- For what? - asked Alec, staring back at her eyes. It looked as if lighting was about to come from their eyes in each others’ direction.

\- Because we didn't want to interrupt you - she said again, staring into Alec.

\- It seems to me, Jace, that the girls were eager to see their new professor earlier than it is supposed to be - said Alec, then turned his head to me and frowned.

\- We're really sorry - I replied, looking down at my white sneakers.

\- I hope you will never do it again. - said Professor Herondale, turned around and left the room.

\- I will kill you - whispered Izzy to Alec. He looked at her with no emotions on his face and hastened to his friend who already left this audience. We all sighed and looked at each other.

\- The most interesting is, this is not the room for "Practical Hunting"! - screamed Izzy and it took for us a very long time to keep her temper down and prevent her from killing her own brother.

Today everyone was very silent, because everyone was whispering about our new professor. The first, the second and the third courses already had a class with him and all girls were looking like they fell in love and were about to lose consciousness, while all boys were looking like they were about to kill someone and I hope they weren't dreaming about killing our new professor. 

\- I can't understand what they all have found in this Herondale! - almost screamed Simon to the whole training hall, while the door opened and our new professor came in.

\- If you all liked the previous professor as much as me, I have no doubts why he ran away from you - said Professor Herondale with irony in his voice, stood in a few steps away from us and began to look attentively at us all like he was examining our skills and appearance.

\- Maybe you know why he ran away? - asked Izzy and when I looked at her, she was looking as if she was flying in her dreams.

\- I wasn't very interested in that - he replied and grabbed a wooden stick, then looked at Izzy and asked her to come closer by moving his finger. She sighed and came closer to him and grabbed the wooden stick.

\- Will we have to practice so soon? - I asked and he stared at me.

\- If you want to lie down on the floor and dream instead of training, that's definitely not the class you will like - he replied in a rude tone, like I offended him. 

Wow! He is keen to his job! 

\- Come here - he said to me also moving his finger, so I stood near Izzy and grabbed the stick.

\- It was very rude replying like this, professor - I said, and stared at him. Poor me! I should have never done that!

He was very attractive and handsome young man. I couldn’t stop looking at him and the first thing that I noticed was his soft golden hair. It was looking so good that I was ready to stroke it with my fingers. His eyes were amazing. They were light blue and one of them half brown. He has an open forehead, big, open eyes, small nose and plump lips. I bet all girls want to kiss them the very moment they saw them. He has muscular and fit body, which was covered in runes and scars, which were the remains of the runes which almost disappeared. The Angelic Rune was on his left wrist. I can now understand all girls who were going to lose their consciousness after the very first class with him. He is handsome bad boy! 

\- And it was very rude asking about practice on the "Practical Hunting" class, Ms. Fairchild - he crossed his arms on his muscular chest, still having a wooden stick in is left hand. I bit my lips. He is way too sexy and rude in the same time.

\- We just don't get used to practice because our previous teacher was old and lazy - replied Izzy.

\- I already know about it - he said and suddenly took the attacking pose. His body was leaning forward, his left foot in front, his right foot behind, ready to back off at any moment. There was a wooden stick in his left hand, and his right hand was simply bent next to his torso and slightly set aside. Also I noticed that his leading hand is left, because he has an Angelic rune on his left hand, as well as his weapons. Izzy and I stood in the attacking poses immediately, - Now put all questions to the end of the class and be ready for a fight. I hope you are fighting better than spying. 

We looked at each other and it seems to me that he is mocking us. But he didn't get neither me nor Izzy to think about that because he stepped to us and attack with his wooden stick, which seems to hit our legs. We both jumped up, but he was as fast as lightning, because in the very same moment we jumped up, he moved his stick up so it was about to hit our legs, Izzy grabbed her whip and threw it onto the professor's stick, while she herself returned back to her feet. She rapidly pulled her whip with his stick to her. In the same time I returned back to my feet and pushed the stick in the professor's direction, which was supposed to push him back from us and hit his chest, but. Suddenly he pulled the stick back to him with Izzy's whip on it, so she fell down, and then he rapidly grabbed my stick and pressed me against him. He was very strong and fast, so I only blinked and I was already standing face to face with him. He put his hand on my waist and turned my face to face with Izzy, while his stick was under my chin. I feel his muscles on my back and I feel my heart beating fast while his was very calm. This small fight even doesn't seem to make him breathe faster.

\- If it was a real fight between you and a demon, your precious friend would be dead - he said to my ear and I felt shiver running down my spine.

Is he talking to me or to Izzy?

\- I'm talking to both of you, - he replied and than pressed me to his body tighter, which surprised me. 

It seems to me the fight ends, no? 

\- Now try to free your friend, Izabelle, - he said, and I stare at her eyes. I saw her being very calm and interested. Wow! He manage to make her interested in what is going on with his very first lesson.

\- Got it, professor - she replied with a smile on her face - But it seems to me she doesn't want to be free, right, Clary?

\- Concentrate, Izabelle - he said harshly - It's not training. It’s a real hunt and the demon got your friend into his arms. A few more moments and she will be dead.

I rolled my eyes angrily at her, and started fighting in a vain attempt to free myself. But he press me to his torso tightly, giving me a hint that only Izzy can make me free. Well, at least I can enjoy standing so close to him. I can feel his breath on my neck and his warm arms on my bare belly, which started affecting me and with a combination of his stunning aroma. I'm driving crazy. I started breathing deeply to make myself concentrate not on our professor, but on Izzy. She grabbed her whip from the floor and threw it onto the professor's stick, and again pulled it with all her strength. This time she managed to take his whip into her own hands, but in the same time I felt like I'm flying. When I looked up I noticed that I'm staring at the floor, so I turned my head to the left side and notice that professor made a somersault to escape Izzy's next attack. 

We stood on our feet and professor pressed me tighter to him like I'm going to escape somehow. And in the same time Izzy's whip suddenly appeared in front of my eyes and lowered down, taking the professor's arm, and she pulled it down which make me a chance, so I hit professor with my elbow to his chest and ran away to Izzy. But instead of screaming from pain or just frowning he straighten up and we saw his eyes became golden and the trace from Izzy's whip disappeared on his wrist. 

\- Not bad, Izabelle. About you, Clarissa. It seems to me we need to discuss about your fighting style, so meet me at the end of all your classes - he said and than grab a wooden sticks from the floor and put them on their place in the end of the training hall. He straighten up and looked at us, - In a few lessons I will try to study all your fighting styles and to help you to improve them to be a good shadowhunter, and considering that you are the 4th course, we have no free time for just chatting. I have less than one year to make you good hunters.

Suddenly we heard someone knocking at the door.

\- Wait a moment, please, and we will continue, - said Prof. Herondale, and hastened to the door, but it opens and we saw Prof. Lightwood.

\- Jace, do you have a moment? - he enter the room and shake professor Herondale's hand.

\- Honestly no, we just started. Is it something urgent? - asked Prof. Herondale, shaking Alec's hand.

\- Hell yeah - Alec whispered something into our new professor's ear and he immediately straightened up, and shook his head.

\- Okay, so check their presence and give them punching bags to practise on, while I will do that, - he disappeared in the corridor while Alec took the journal and looked at us.

\- Where did you send our professor? - asked Izzy, looking at her brother.

\- Your old professor Langus’s body has been found in the river yesterday's evening. I asked Jace to look on it and to give his opinion, - replied Alec, while checking our presence and putting it in the journal.

\- Opinion on what? - I asked, staring at him.

\- If he was murdered and by whom - replied Alec, looking in the journal.

\- Professor Herondale can make such a conclusion? - asked Simon.

\- Jace is best Shadowhunter, he has years of experience and he can obviously say if it was vampire, werewolf, seile, demon, warlock or shadowhunter who killed your previous professor, - said Alec and closed the journal - You heard him, go and punch those bags.

\- One more question...? - asked Alisha.

\- Interview about Jace Herondale has ended. To have more information ask him in private, - Alec smiled and looked at me and Izzy, then he put the journal on the desk at the other end of the training hall and, before leaving us alone, he added - Don't forget to get your bows to the Archery class!

\- Let's go to the canteen, I need to eat something before I will not be able to do anything with my bow - I looked at Izzy and she nodded, and without saying anything she went to the locker-room. I shrugged my shoulders and went to the shower, then to the locker-room and changed my clothes to the black jeans and white blouse, put on my sneakers and left the room. Izzy was waiting for me with the girls. They were keeping silence until we sat down to the table and started our meal.

\- It seems to me that you enjoyed this class more than any of us, - started Izzy with a cunning smile on her lips. I rolled my eyes while putting a piece of meat roll into my mouth.

\- What are you talking about? - I asked when I swallowed the food. She smiled to me and started drinking apple juice from her glass.

\- He was pressing you to his muscled torso tightly and tightly - I blinked several times not understanding what did she want from me - He might like you, so he asked you to meet him after class.

\- Izzy, if you keep going, we will no longer be friends - I stood up, grabbed the tray with almost untouched food and went away from her and other girls in a vain attempt to find a free table. Well, to my inner personal satisfaction, the only free place was on the table where our new professor was eating.

Did he finished investigating the professor Langus's body?

\- Excuse me, professor Herondale, can I have a seat with you? - I asked, feeling my voice trembling, as well as my entire body.

What a strange reaction?!

He looked up at me and nodded.

\- I'm sorry to...

\- It's good you are here - he said with a slight smile on his face - I felt lonely sitting there alone.

\- Uhm... No one was trying to keep you company? - I asked and sat down, staring at him.

\- I was waiting for Alec, but he is preparing for his Archery class - he answered and returned to eating his meal, which was a meat steak and a salad - Did you train with punching bags or he let you go free?

\- No, well, honestly he checked our presence, then gave us the task and left us. But we were waiting for your return, so we left only after the bell - I said and stared at him. 

\- Okay then - he added while eating.

\- So, why did you ask me to find you after classes? - I asked and looked at him, while trying to return to eating. Well, I can't even put a piece of food into my mouth because of him. I don't want to put my eyes away from his beauty.

\- In our short fight I understood that I don't get enough information about your fighting style. I feel like you or me are missing something in this direction, so I need to check again. - he replied at looked at me - If you are busy after classes, we can do it another time.

\- I was going to do some shopping with girls, but... - I blushed and looked at my food - They are talking so much unnecessary stuff, I decided to skip it and train with you.

\- I'm glad to hear that. You seem to be a very skilled student, so I think with some additional training you will become a good shadowhunter in the future. - he smiled and put a piece of meat stake to his mouth, swallowed it and added - I'm planning on getting some students to the hunting in a time, and I hope you will be among them.

I blushed again and lowered my eyes, feeling a bit overestimated.

\- I think I'm not as skilled as you may think to be honest. I think there are much more skilled girls in our course, who are better than me - I put the last piece of meat roll in my mouth and swallowed, then looked at him. He was smiling and drinking his coffee.

\- You are wrong, and in our training I will help you to be much more confident. If you prove my expectations, I will offer you some personal trainings after your classes - he smiled, put an empty cup on his tray, and stood up - I'm thankful to you for keeping me company. Have a nice Archery class and see you after that.

He smiled to me and left our table. I turned back and saw that he put a tray to the special container, which took the dishes exactly to the kitchen, and left the canteen. I stood up, did the same and went to the locker room in the archery hall, and then got to the Archery class with my bow. I was mad at Izzy and girls for their behavior, so I was keeping distance from them and was closer to Melissa and Mirabelle, who were my friends also. Melissa, Mirabelle and I had a great time on Archery class and we even succeeded in hitting all targets Professor made for us, so Professor Lightwood was happy seeing our success. Once I took a shower after two hours of Archery class, I got to the locker room.

\- Are you mad at us? - asked Alisha, staring at me. I'm mad at her since the beginning of our studying here, from the first course, from which she started irritating me with her rude and unpleasant behavior. So I decided not to answer her. I put on my black pants and white blouse and packed my backpack, and went out of the locker room and before one of them could run after me, I got to the training hall. I opened the door without knocking on it and it was one of my biggest mistakes.

\- Professor Herondale, you was asking me to...

\- Clarissa? - he turned back to me from his punching bag and I understood that he was shirtless, and only in a black pants and even without shoes.

I blinked several times and opened my mouth unconsciously staring at his muscular body. He was so well-trained, had muscular chest and torso and all these runes on his body were making him so hot that I had a strange feeling in my belly, as if it was a dozen of butterflies who are eager to fly away. 

I noticed a smirk on his lips and he picked a shirt from the floor and put in on him, then smiled to me.

\- I'm sorry for interrupting you professor, I needed to knock before coming in - I said in a hurry, then blushed on my cheeks. He put his shoes on and looked at me.

\- If you are ready, we can start.

\- Should I change my clothes?

\- Only the blouse. You can tear it - he asked and added - I will turn around, so you can change it there, if you don’t want to go to the lockery.

\- Okay - when he turned around, I quickly turned around too, put off my blouse, put on my black top and turned to him, - I'm ready now.


	2. Tell Me Who You Are

\- I'm ready - I turned to him, grabbed a wooden stick and looked at his muscular back.

\- Oh, well, that was the missing point - he suddenly said, looked at my hand with a wooden stick in it and went closer to me, then grabbed the second wooden stick and gave it to me.

\- I don't understand - I grabbed another stick while staring at him.

\- No one has ever told you about your opportunity to use two weapons? - he asked and then grabbed a wooden stick for himself and went few steps away from me.

\- No - I replied, staring at the second stick.

\- So that was the missing point I felt during our short fight - he said and started twisting a wooden stick in his left hand.

\- The second stick? - I was surprised.

\- Yes. You can use your left arm for balance, and dual-wielding would allow you to use that to your advantage. Also not all shadowhunters can fight with two weapons, so it will be even better for you - he answered and then took the attacking pose.

\- Got it. And what about you? - I asked and took the attacking pose as well. 

\- I don’t need a second hand - he asked and moved his fingers, showing me that I may attack first. So, I did as he asked, no longer waiting. I hurried to him and attacked him with the stick in my right hand, and when he blocked it, I attacked with the left hand. He moved his stick from the right to left, and then he turned his stick and hit me on the shoulder. I grimaced from pain and stepped away from him. He started twisting the stick in his arms and looked at me, searching for something in the pocket - Be quick. Attack after attack. Don’t give your opponent a chance to think on how to attack you. 

\- Got it - I looked at my shoulder. It was one big impact mark. He came up to me, grabbed a stelle from his pocket, moved my hair away from my neck and started burning out a rune. As I can understand, it was Iratze rune for healing. When everything was done, he stepped away and put a stelle back to his pocket. I looked at my shoulder there was no impact mark on it anymore. I looked at him - Thanks.

\- Use it - he said and took an attacking pose again, - Remember, speed is your friend. 

I nodded and attacked him with my right hand, then with the left, then with right and left and again… I was attacking him with wooden sticks one by one making him move backwards. He was faster than me all my attacks were blocked by his stick, but a dim smile appeared on his lips. Suddenly, when he almost touched the wall with his back, he clutched his hand around my wrist and pulled me to him, his eyes burnt with gold light and he somersaulted to my back. I almost hit the wall with my head, but I crouched and turned around standing face to face with him again. It was his turn to attack me, but I had nowhere to run, because of the wall behind my back, so when he attacked me with his stick I dunked under his arm and stepped back for a few steps. He turned to me, and the smile on his face was more visible. Suddenly, he started moving towards me without any sign of the attack, so I decided to sit down a bit, put my arms: one in the defence close to my chest, and the second away from me and bent it in the elbow, so it was ready to attack and I started stepping backwards from him looking thoroughly into his eyes. Again, his eyes became golden and he somersaulted to my back. I rapidly turned around and tried to hit his head. He blocked my attack with his stick, and moved his hand to me in order to grab my arm. I attack him with my second dagger, and bend over his arms to his left side and hit him there. He stepped away and smiled. 

-You hit me - he smiled - That's better. Now you must choose two weapons for your fighting style. 

\- It's a problem. Professor Starkweather…, - I started, and he interrupted me. 

\- Hodge is professor of weapons, I know. I will talk to him about that, don't worry - he winked to me and then put the stick onto the stand. I put my two sticks there as well and stared at him. 

\- So, what is your decision? Will you be teaching me how to fight privately? - I asked and saw a blush on his cheeks. 

\- It sounds a bit intimate, don't you think? - that was my turn to blush. 

\- Oh, no, I mean… 

\- I'm joking. - he smiled - Yes, I'm keen to give you some private lessons on fighting until you become a perfect shadowhunter. We will have lessons here, whenever you are free, come to me and we will practice your fighting style. You can keep your weapons here, I will talk with Hodge. 

\- How much should I pay to you for that? - I asked shyly. 

\- No payment. It's my job. Clave pays me - he said and began to knead his neck - Two hours flew away and I didn't even notice it. It was nice fighting with you. 

\- Fighting with you was better - I blushed and lowered my eyes, - Thanks. I have learned a lot from this fight. 

\- I hope by the end you will have known more than me. You can be free now. See you!

\- See you too, professor, - I grabbed my backpack, left the training hall and went to the fifth floor where our rooms were. 

I knocked at the door of the weapons class and heard the answer from inside. 

\- Come in. 

I came in and closed the door behind me. Hodge Starkweather was sitting at his desk and reading a book. He didn't even look at me. 

-Can we talk? - I crossed arms on my chest and looked at him. He lifted the gaze of his gray eyes to me. He was thin and had long beaky nose. There was a thick scar on the right side of his face. His hair was grayish black, while he himself seemed to me ageless, even though I knew him for some time. He was in the dark black costume. 

\- I wanted to talk about Clary Fairchild. 

\- What's up with her? - he looked at me with bewilderment. 

\- She's okay. I wanted to talk about her fighting style. Don't you saw that she need two weapons? 

\- I saw but she is useless as a warrior, so I…

\- Don't say a word about her - I squeezed his collar in my hand and pressed him closer to me - She is best among others and you, old lazy jerk can't see it. Have you ever thought about changing your job from the weapons professor to a librarian? 

\- You have no right… 

\- Oh, I have the right, because I am Herondale, and when Clave asked me to become a professor in their Institute, they asked me to get two positions, like professor of Practical Hunting and Professor of Weaponry. Have you ever thought that Clave are disappointed by your job and are seeking someone else? 

\- But I… 

\- I'd like you to change your attitude to the Weaponry class and start teaching students correctly, or you will be showing them bookshelves - I threatened him and pushed him away from me. He fell into his chair and glance at me. I crossed my arms on my chest - I give you one week to change your mind about your class or you will change your job. One week. 

\- You have no right to threaten me - he replied, staring at me. 

\- Me? I'm not threatening. I just asked you. In one week everything can change. - I left his room and looked at my phone, which I picked up from the pocket. It was a message from Alec. 

“Will you keep me company in the nightclub?” 

“Yes”, - I sent him an answer and guided myself to the room on the fifth floor. 

I heard someone knocking on my door, so I turned off the water in the shower, grabbed a towel, covered myself in it, went out of the bathroom and got to the door. 

-Who is there? 

\- Izzy, - she replied and I opened the door, let her in and closed it again.

\- Why you didn't join us in shopping? - she asked and sit to the chair in front of my bed. 

\- I was training with Professor Herondale - I replied, opened the wardrobe and started searching for clothes. 

\- Training with Professor Herondale? Sounds intriguing?! - Izzy smiled. I looked at her and frowned. 

\- Izzy, stop it. We were training and nothing more. He talked to me about my fighting style and said that I must use two weapons, so it will be my advantage - I replied, still searching for clothes to wear. It must be comfortable and also not so “bad looking”. 

\- Okay, I got it. I hope training with him was interesting - she said with less enthusiasm. 

\- Without doubts, it was one of the best trainings I ever had. He is so well trained and so fast, but he also has a lot of secrets. He is very friendly, so… - as I grabbed black shorts and a white blouse, I heard the phone vibrating. I stared into mine, but it was clean. I turned to Izzy - It was yours?

\- Alec is asking to join him in the nightclub - she answered, typing the message back and then raised her head and looked at me - And you are going with me.

\- What? No, I have a lot of stuff to do, so… - she stood up from the chair, grabbed the clothes from my arm, put them to my wardrobe and closed it.

\- I don’t accept refusals on this occasion. Put something on and let’s go to my room, we will find something pretty for you to wear in my wardrobe - she said and stared at me - Quickly, or you will be going down the corridor in a towel.

I sighed and grabbed some lingerie, a pair of shorts and a blouse and went to the bathroom, changed it and went out. I took my cosmetics and my handbag with everything I need and looked at her. She gripped my hand and guided me out of my room. When I closed it with my key, we went to her room. 

-Why can’t you just take Alisha or someone else instead of me? - I complained when we entered her room. She hurried to the wardrobe and started searching for something, throwing all unsuitable clothes to the floor. I sighed and sat down on a chair, waiting. Izzy is unstoppable when it comes to parties or nightclubs, and she is taking me with her every time.

\- Because they aren’t my best friends, but you are - she took a short, black, cocktail dress from the wardrobe and passed it to me - Try it on, please. 

I stood up and without any words went to the folding screen and put this dress on me. It was too short, and I think it’s not my type of clothing, but I went out from the folding screen and looked at Izzy. 

\- So what? - I spun around so she could examine my look from both sides. She smiled and put a “thumbs up”. 

\- Perfect! He will like it! I will find some heels for you and we can begin with makeup, - she took a pair of black heels from the wardrobe and passed them to me - Try them on.

\- Stop. You said “he will like it?” Are you planning something with Alec? - I frowned and stared at her, crossing arms over my chest.

\- Oh, I mean “I like it!” Sorry. - she smiled to me and her smile convinced me that she really meant that, so I took the heels from her and put them on my feet. She smiled and I sat down into a chair in front of the mirror, so Izzy started putting makeup on me. She put some mascara on my eyelashes, so they were fluffy, after that she put some eyeshadows, and brushed my lips with a red lipstick. Izzy then brushed my red hair and made some curls.

\- Now you are ready, - Izzy smiled and looked at me - I like it. Now wait for me and we will go. 

While she was getting ready, I looked at the mirror to understand, am I looking good or not? Well, I was a beautiful small girl, so these heels were making me a bit taller then I am and I'm thankful for that. The makeup Izzy have made looked very good and it only underlined my green eyes, and the red lipstick made my lips more plump then they were. The dress Izzy gave me was really stunning and looking like it was made exactly for me. It has a deep neckline which revealed my not so big chest, and it was very short so everyone could see my slim legs and my not so big, but still pretty butt. Well, yes, I have slender figure, small chest, so I don't think that I am really looking amazing to the point where every male would catch his eye on me. Izzy is way more prettier than I am. I have curly red hair. Well, I'm looking not very bad, but I bet every male could go nuts when they see Izzy. They won’t even pay their attention to me as usual. 

Izzy was looking stunning in her black dress with deep neckline. She has big boobs, so the sight was delicious. Even I noticed that, so I could only imagine how males will react to her.

We came to the nightclub and stood in the doors for some seconds, while Izzy was searching for Alec. The nightclub was too big and there were a lot of people there. And they were not only shadowhunters, there were a lot of mundanes too. The club itself was well-designed: the floor and the walls were all black, but each wall had its one huge light, but they weren’t so bright so it wouldn’t confuse anyone. Izzy grabbed my arm and guided me to the table where Alec was sitting. But when we came closer I suddenly understood that Alec wasn’t alone there. I didn’t see his companion, but there were two glasses for whisky, and two glasses for wine so it supposed that there will be two boys and two girls. Moreover, if I knew who that the second man was…! Well, I would come here as well! 

-Hey Alec, - I smiled while he hugged his sister and kissed her on her cheek - Nice to see you. Aren't you alone here? 

\- Hey Clary, - Alec looked at Izzy bewildered, - Didn't you tell her?

\- No - Izzy sat on the chair and looked at me, opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't manage to do that. 

\- Hey girls. Nice to see you here. Which one do you prefer: Champagne or Wine? - I turned my head back and almost bumped into Professor Herondale's chest. 

\- Oops, sorry Professor - I immediately blushed, but instead of lowering my eyes, I raised it and looked into his eyes. His smile was bright and stunning. 

\- No worries, Clary - he pronounced my name at ease, as if we were friends - I hope you rested a bit after our training. You seemed to be very tired in the end. 

\- Tired but satisfied - I said with a smile on my face and he smiled back. 

\- Well, then you can go with me to the bar counter and choose what you want to drink? - I blinked several times as his smile was very bright and I could hardly handle it. Then he looked at Izzy, - If Izzy trusts your taste. 

\- Yeah, we have the same taste at drinks, - she replied immediately and smiled. 

\- Sure, - I grinned and he smiled in return, then showed me the bar counter with his hand and I went there. He went with me shoulder to shoulder. 

_\- From what time do you have the same taste at drinks as Clary? - Alec looked at me bewildered._

_\- Well, I don't want to get in their way, - I said, smiling as bright as I can - And don't say that you didn't see anything! He is interested in her! And you know this because you not only see this you can feel it, because he is your parabatai! I can pretend that I didn't know nothing about him while I'm with Clary, but not with you!_

_\- Well, he didn't tell me about this, but yea, I feel it. He is like.. Like different with her… I don't know how to say it correctly, - Alec shrugged and looked at the bar counter._

-You seemed to be very surprised, when you saw me - he suddenly said, and looked at me - You didn't expect? 

\- They didn't tell me that you would be here Professor! If I knew I bet my reaction would be different! - I said, looking at him and felt my cheeks blushed. 

\- Please, stop calling me a professor, - he asked me, stood at the bar counter and looked at me - I feel very old and rusty when you call me like that. Jace. Just Jace. 

\- O… okay…, - I nodded and smiled to him, - But you are not looking old and rusty! 

\- That's why call me Jace, - he laughed, while I blushed and looked to the barman. 

\- What did you choose, Mr. Herondale? - the barman was looking at Prof… oop… at Jace like he was jealous, but he didn't seem to be a shadowhunter. He is a mundane and maybe jealous over Jace because he is very stunning, handsome and attractive? He was really looking like that and his clothes only accentuated that. He was in the crystal white shirt and black pants. The three buttons on the top of the shirt were unbuttoned, which was revealing a view to his muscled body and to the "Heightened Speed" rune. I feel jealous about his beauty too. 

\- Clary, did you choose a drink? - he looked at me with his blue-brown eyes and I felt like I'm going to lose consciousness and if I will drink something, I will end up in his arms. And I like that thought and dislike it in the same time. 

\- Yeah, sparkling wine, white, semi-sweet, - I smiled and grabbed money from my handbag, and looked at barman, - How much does it cost? 

\- Everything is paid by Mr. Herondale, - he replied, putting the bottle of champagne to the bar counter. I was amused so I looked at Jace, blinking. 

\- What? - he looked at me, amused. 

\- You already have paid for alcohol? - I asked and he shrugged. 

\- Yea, Alec paid for food - he looked at barman, while taking the bottle of whiskey and my champagne, so I ended up with empty hands. We went to our table but, when we got here, we understood that Izzy was sitting next to Alec, which means that Prof… Jace need to sit next to me. These two really planned something!!! 

\- I hope you don't mind, professor! - Izzy looked at him with the sweetest look she could ever made and when I looked at Jace, I saw a slim smile on his face. 

\- No, I don't mind, - he put a bottle of whiskey on the table and began to open my champagne. I sat down, staring at Izzy. I want to ask her what she is planning but I can't, I don't want to spoil the evening! Jace opened up a bottle very silently and filled in my glass, then put the bottle next to him and closed with a special cork, after that he looked at Alec.

\- You will fill your sister's glass or should I do that? - he started opening the bottle of whiskey while the waitress put fruits and different appetizers to our alcohol on our table.

\- Leave it to me - Alec filled in Izzy's glass, while Jace filled their glasses with whiskey. We took our drinks and smiled.

\- Let's drink for our new companion and for us to meet more often - said Izzy and smiled. We agreed with her words and drank our alcohol. Alec and Jace took small sips of whiskey from their glasses, so Izzy and I did the same. 

\- Tasting good - Alec smiled, talking about whisky. 

\- Agreed - smiled Jace - And as this is Scottish whiskey, there are some traditional appetizers to it. 

\- But as far as I know, it's better not to eat after the first glass? - asked Izzy with a slight smile on her face. 

\- Yea, it's better to wait some time, to feel the real taste of it, - replied Alec and pointed to the plate next to him, - Here is traditional snacks for Scottish whiskey: smoked salmon or it could be a trout, as well as scallops and shrimps fried on the grill. They help in revealing the taste of Scottish whisky. 

While they were talking about whisky, I took a small sip of champagne and looked at Jace. He was looking at me as well so when our eyes met I blushed. 

-Em… Can I…ask you? 

\- Yeah, - he took a sip of whisky. 

\- What about professor Langus. Did you…Did you manage to know something about his death? - I looked at his blue-brown eyes and he took a sip of whisky again. I saw a dim of smile on his lips. 

\- Yeah. It was clear that he was killed by shadowhunter, - he said and looked at Alec - Clave already started their investigation. 

\- Do you have something in your mind about that? - asked Izzy looking at Jace. 

\- Yeah. I think it was some kind of revenge, - he shrugged and took the last sip of whiskey from his glass and put it on the table - Tasting really good. You didn't lie to me when you said here is the best Scottish Whiskey. 

\- I can't lie to my parabatai - Alec smiled and I looked him. 

\- What? 

\- We are parabatais. - Alec looked at me and then at Izzy - Again? 

\- Sorry. - she looked at me and then at her brother.

\- Why are you lying to me? - I asked looking at her - You are supposed to be my best friend who is never lying to me, who can tell me everything! 

I stood up and went out from the nightclub. I needed some fresh air to clear up my thoughts. Why is she lying to me? Did she think that it's better for me to know everything from Jace personally? Maybe, she think I could date him but I bet I'm not good enough for him! He would never fall in love with me. He is looking like an Angel and I'm just ordinary shadowhunter without anything special. Suddenly, I heard someone talking to me.

-Hey, babe! - I turned my head and saw a drunk man coming into my direction. He was hardly standing straight, and the smell of alcohol was noticeable even in a distance - What such a beautiful babe is doing here alone? Did you lose your boyfriend or are you looking for one? If you want, I can be your partner for this night! 

\- Get lost - I heard voice behind me and jumped up, then turned my head and saw Jace. He was very angry. 

\- Is this your boyfriend, babe? - said the drunk man again, and I saw Jace walking around me and heading in his direction. 

\- Jace, no! - I screamed and immediately gripped his hand. He stopped and looked at me. I squeezed his hand in mine, - Don't do this, please. 

He grabbed a drunk man by his jacket and without even using his right hand, which I was holding, said to him:

\- I told you to GET LOST, - his voice was rude and serious. Then Jace pushed the man away and turned his head to me. His facial expression was calm and relaxed now - Are you okay? 

\- Yea, - I said and lowered my eyes, even forgetting that I'm holding his hand, - He didn't touch me. 

\- You better not walk alone in the nightclub in such a sexy dress - he said, glancing at me. I reddened. 

\- It was Izzy’s choice. She told to wear that. If I had a choice I would choose more comfortable clothes - I said shyly. 

\- This dress suits you. You are very beautiful, girl, but I'm afraid, you don't want to see that, - after hearing such a words I raised my eyes to him to understand if he is joking, but that wasn’t true. He was confident in his words. He took my hand and looked at the club - We must return to Izzy and Alec.

\- Wait, how did you knew that I'm in danger? - I asked blushing when he took my hand and squeezed it. 

\- I didn't. I just came here to ask you not to be so harsh against Izzy. She didn't have a choice - he said looking at me. 

\- What do you mean? 

\- She knew me not only from Alec's words. Before my father passed away, I lived here, so Alec, Izzy and me were a great trio. When I came here, the first thing I asked her was to keep silence about that - he said and smiled sadly, - I don't want strangers to know more about me than I allowed them to. But now when you know it and you are not considered to be a stranger to me, I think you can chat about it. 

He smiled brightly and took me to our table. 

-HEY - Izzy stood up and hugged me, - I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I have no choice. 

\- Yeah, I know. Jace told me. - I hugged her in return and put my head on her shoulder - I'm so sorry too. 

\- The one who is really sorry is me. I don't want to ruin your friendship. - said Jace, staying next to me. 

\- You didn't ruin it, - protested Izzy, looking at him, and hugging me, - If you ever did, you would be dead. 

Jace and Izzy laughed, as well as Alec. The only one who didn't get the joke was me. I was awkward.

We took our previous places and boys began to fill in our glasses. I looked at Izzy.

-So, it means you three knew each other from the childhood? - I asked. 

\- Yeah. Our fathers was parabatais, - said Alec - So we met a lot. 

\- What do you mean, when you said "you were a great trio"? - I asked looking at Jace. 

\- We were training from our childhood, - he said, - Training like a trio, we dreamed that when we grow up and become Shadowhunters, we would definitely be a trio and attend hunts together. 

\- It sounds beautiful - I smiled and took a sip of my champagne, looking at them. They are really looking together, like a perfect trio, and it seems to be that they don't need me. I feel like I'm not in my place. Immediately I felt uncomfortable and the feeling of going home raised in me. 

\- But, we… - started Izzy but I interrupted her. 

\- I'm sorry guys, but I need to go home. I feel tired. - I stood up, but I saw their sad faces. 

\- If something’s wrong, you can tell us. - Alec looked at me. 

\- No, everything is okay, - I said shyly - I just don't like this place. Too many drunk people, some of them were ready to attack me, I… 

\- Clary, - Jace gripped my hand, - You are not a third wheel in our company and you are not alone. We are here and ready to help you. And every time you can rely on me. 

I reddened again and sat down, feeling my face burning. My heart was beating fast and my hand, which he was holding, felt as if I put it into the fire.

-So, I hope, now we can trust each other more? - Izzy leaned to me and put a hand on my shoulder. 

\- I think so. 


	3. Show me your feelings

I couldn't sleep all night. I was thinking about Jace's behaviour during our yesterday's meeting, and his words when he saved me from that drunk jerk. He said that I'm beautiful and… Did he admit that he likes me or it's just my imagination going crazy? I stood up and looked at the clock. It was too early to get ready for classes, but I couldn't sleep at all, and even champagne that I drank in the evening didn't help me. I got up from the bed, grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. The cold drops of water helped me calm down a bit. Jace couldn't like me, obviously. I'm not good enough for him. He is so gorgeous, that even boys are jealous of him. I sighed, washed my head and body, then went out from the shower. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then wiped it with a towel and began to dry my hair. When it was dry already, I brushed it and smiled, looking into the mirror. I liked my red curly hair as it is, so I left it and began to put some makeup on. I used some mascara on my eyelashes, so they became fluffy again. I didn't put on any eyeshadows, I just went out of the bathroom and looked at the clothes in my wardrobe. There were so many jeans, blouses, shirts and shorts, but Jace's words about the dress made me feel the need to choose a dress or something like that. Unfortunately, I don't have many dresses, all of them are looking strange, so I would really need Izzy to go shopping with me. So, I chose a red, leather, knee-length skirt and white blouse with a print made of kisses. I put it on me, put my low, red heels, applied a red lipstick to my face and smiled to myself in the mirror. I didn't know why I chose such a look, but I was satisfied with it. I grabbed my white backpack, closed my room and went downstairs to the cafeteria near the Institute. I needed some fresh air and an aromatic, black coffee. I sat at the table in the street and looked over the menu. When the waitress came, I chose a cup of black coffee with a chocolate croissant and started waiting and thinking at the same time. I couldn't get rid of thoughts about Jace. They were constantly bombing my head. I sighed and turned my head to the left… Oh shit…

I saw Jace standing on the Institute’s stairs. He was looking a bit lost, like he wanted something but couldn't find that, or like he couldn’t decide what he really wanted. I couldn't move my eyes from him and he suddenly looked at me. I blushed and moved my eyes to the cup of coffee staying on my table. Near the cup was a small plate with croissants. There was a waitress staying near me. 

\- Enjoy your breakfast - she smiled at me and immediately turned red. 

\- Good morning, girl - I heard the voice and turned my head, looked at a muscled torso, revealing from a white T-shirt. I raised my eyes and saw a stunning smile and blue-brown eyes looking at me. 

\- G… Good morning, professor - I turned my head to the waitress. She was looking at Jace so lovely that I felt anger rising in me. I felt...jealous? 

\- Black coffee, please - he smiled at the waitress and after she finally disappeared, he looked down at me - Jace, remember? 

\- Yeah, I just...just thought… - I took a sip of coffee in a vain attempt to hide my red cheeks and embarrassment. 

\- I don't care what others think. Can I sit here? - when I nodded he sat down and smiled - How was your night? Did you sleep well? 

\- Actually, no - I put a cup on the table and blushed - I couldn't sleep that night. 

\- Hmm. Why? - he asked and looked at the waitress who put a cup of coffee next to him. She was smiling bright and leaning as low as she could, so he could see her breasts. But he even didn't look there. His eyes were on me. He took a coffee, waiting for my answer. 

\- I… I don't know, I slept for some hours, and after that I couldn't - I sipped on my coffee, and looked at the waitress. She looked at me with jealousy in her eyes and left us alone. I grimaced - What a bitch. 

Jace laughed, hearing my words. I blushed. 

-Sorry.

\- She's really a bitch, - he smiled and took a sip of coffee - Was she trying to flirt with me or something else? I just didn't notice. 

\- Well, it seems she wanted you to see her...em...her breasts, - I blushed and lowered my eyes. 

\- Hmm. I bet, there was nothing to see - he laughed and took a sip of coffee, looking at me. I felt his eyes on me and I couldn't stop blushing, - Well, as we both can't sleep, we can chat, if you want. And don't forget to eat your croissant, if it cools down, it will not be as tasty, I think. 

\- Oh… Yeah, - I lowered my eyes to the croissant and took a small bite, then swallowed it, and took a sip of coffee. 

\- I bet you have a lot of questions to me, - he smiled and I blushed, - You can start, if you want. 

\- You said you were born here, but when your father passed away, you left New York. Where did you move? - I asked, looking at him. I couldn't imagine he was my professor, we were chatting now like best friends. 

\- I was in Paris all this time. My mother, Celine, was from Paris. So, I thought that if I visited Paris, I could be a bit closer to her - it was sadness in his words and eyes. 

\- Your mother passed away too? - I asked. 

\- I didn't know her at all. She died while giving birth to me - he said and took a sip of coffee. I felt uncomfortable and sorry. I touched the saddest theme for chat I ever could. I put my hand on his. 

\- Jace, I'm sorry, I didn't know that…

\- Everything is okay, little one - he smiled and took my hand. I felt my cheeks burning again - My father was doing his best to raise me to a perfect Herondale man. 

\- I think, he did his best and he can be proud of you. - I smiled shyly. 

\- He was proud of me from my birth, - he said, taking a sip of coffee and holding my hand - Herondale must be perfect. These were my father's words. He was telling me that every time I do something wrong, I should remember I must be perfect. 

\- I heard that Herondales are one of the best shadowhunters families, and their rules are very strict - I bit my croissant, lowering my eyes from him. I felt very awkward being so close to him, so I did not even want to eat, I just wanted to hear his wonderful voice and see his amazing eyes. I shook my head. 

“Clary, come on, HE IS YOUR PROFESSOR!!!” 

\- Yeah, it is - he looked at our hands, then got his hand out from mine, and put it in his pocket. He seems to have remembered just now I was his student too. But, he didn't move his eyes from me - My family has strict rules, yes. The main rule is to upbring a Herondale boy to be an ideal man, ideal warrior, ideal husband, Herondale boy must be ideal in everything so everyone would love him and want him. Girls want to marry a Herondale, boys want to be parabatai or team with a Herondale, and so on. I was raised like that too.

I smiled at him, feeling that no words were needed. He was really ideal in everything. **An ideal real Herondale, about whom I am dreaming.**

-What about you? - he looked at me, putting an empty cup to the table. 

\- Me? I'm just a daughter of Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild, - I said, putting an empty cup to the empty plate, - I have a brother also. He is working in Paris. 

\- Jonathan Morgenstern, yes… I remember him talking about his sister Clary Fray. Only now I understood he was talking about you - Jace smiled.

\- Yeah, John is my brother. My friends are calling me like that, so… How did you know him? - I wondered. 

\- He is my friend. I met him in Paris Institute, we made a lot of hunts together - he answered smiling - But he is not looking like you. He is blond, but, well, you have the same colour of eyes. 

\- Yeah, he is like my father. He was also blond - I looked at him. 

\- Your father died in the war like a hero - he smiled at me in an attempt to apologize - Everyone will remember him as a hero. Now we have peace thanks for him. 

\- You are talking like John, - I smiled sadly - And like my father also. He always said that it's better to die in a war like a hero, than to grow old and die from some illness or something like that. 

\- Unfortunately, I agree with him, - Jace took a purse out of his pocket, while the waitress was on her way to us. 

\- How many? - I asked, staring at her. 

\- Clary, I will pay - he insisted, looking at me. 

\- No, you paid in the club. Now it's my turn, - I insisted. 

\- Clary, - he put his hand on mine, while taking with his left a bill and putting the money in it, then returning to the waitress. I felt shiver running down my spine. Did he already know from somewhere that I couldn't resist him? 

\- Next time I will pay, professor, - I answered and looked at him. He smiled, then took my hand and stood up. 

\- Are you serious? - suddenly he pressed me too close to him and I ended up in his protective hug. His hands were on my waist - You are gorgeous today. 

I felt my heart miss a beat and I couldn't breathe.

\- J...Jace? - I looked at him, feeling like I was trembling in his hands. He smiled at me and pushed me a bit away from him. His cologne was still tickling my nose. I couldn't breathe, my heart wasn't beating and my head was spinning. 

\- Thank you for that amazing breakfast time - he smiled and started combing his soft golden hair with his fingers - I wish we could do it again. See you later, little girl.

I blushed and blinked several times, trying to wake up from a dream. But it wasn't a dream. 

\- Clary, where are you flying? - I heard Izzy's voice near my ear, - Are you flying on the same cloud where Mr. Herondale is? 

\- N...no… I just… 

\- Did you remember we promised to trust each other? - she asked, smiling. 

\- Y.. Yeah… - I started and I couldn't tell her anything. I didn't want to talk there - But we can't talk here… 

\- So you have something to tell me? - she smiled. 

\- Maybe - I smiled looking at Professor Hodge - If he knew that I didn't listen to him… 

\- Clarissa Morgenstern, - said Professor Hodge and I almost lost my consciousness - I had a conversation with your new professor of hunting, and we agreed you have a unique style of fighting. So we agreed, you need two weapons. But, as I searched, we have no such weapons that can suit your fighting style, so Professor Herondale agreed to bring you them by himself. And we decided to make joint lessons, to find out your fighting styles and to give you appropriate weapons. So, Professor Herondale will join us in a few minutes. 

Professor Starkweather went to the weapon closet and started looking at something, while we were waiting. 

\- I'm sorry to keep you all waiting - we heard the voice and when we looked at the door, that was our new professor Herondale... Jace. He was as stunning as always, but instead of his white T-shirt, which he had in the morning, he had a black one, but the same black pants and boots. Jace smiled and went to the professor Hodge. 

\- I will train with Clary in private. Izzy has her weapon, so she can be free, I think. Let's look for others, - he ordered, even without hiding. I blushed, but I couldn't understand why? Yes, he chose me for private training lessons, what's wrong? Why must we hide it? 

\- Agreed, - Hodge looked at us two and said - Clarissa Morgenstern and Isabelle Lightwood, you both can be free. Simon Lewis came here. 

I looked at Jace, but he wasn't looking at me. He was examining Simon with his look, then he pointed to the Angelic Sword. 

\- It's a perfect weapon for you - he said and grabbed Angelic Sword from his leather belt holster, and stood in the attacking pose. He was concentrating on his job. 

\- That's the weapon Professor Hodge gave me - said Simon and grabbed the weapon from the closet. 

\- Let's fight to see if our choice is right or not, - said Jace, ready to fight. 

\- Are you going? - said Izzy and I looked at her. 

\- Yeah, sorry. - we went to the locker room. The room was empty, but we still decided not to chat there, so we changed into our clothes. I changed into my red, knee-length, leather skirt, white blouse and red low heels. Izzy was dressed in black pants and blue bra, and a white, leather mini jacket. Her black, long hair was falling down her shoulders. She had bright makeup on. Izzy was looking like a Goddess and a lot of boys were dreaming about her. 

We went out from the locker room in silence, and then we stopped, looking at each other. 

\- Hm, where should we go, so you can tell me everything? 

\- I think the bench in the park would be great - I smiled, - And with a cup of lemonade or juice… 

\- Mm, hooked me - she smiled and we went to the cafeteria I was drinking coffee in the evening at, bought two lemonades in plastic cups and went to the park near the Institute. Izzy put off her white, mini jacket and sat on the bench, put her jacket and her handbag near her. I did the same and took a small sip of a lemonade. It was tasty and cold and I was satisfied now. 

\- So. Hm. Start from the beginning, where were you flying? - she looked at me and smiled, - Was it… 

\- First, you tell me why you said that I'm flying on the same cloud as Jace? - I asked and looked at her. She smirked. 

\- Because I saw him at the beginning of the classes, he did not notice me even. So I understood that he is flying in the clouds and dreaming about someone. Then you do the same. So, - she smirked again, - Is this only the coincidence? 

\- No, - I blushed and took a sip of coffee. She blinked and stared at me. 

\- Now we will not go anywhere until you tell me everything! - she leaned closer to me - I'm listening. 

\- Em… It wasn't planned. I was just… I just couldn't sleep, so I woke up early, dressed up and went for a coffee to the "Sweet Heaven" cafe, where we bought our lemonades. Well, and when the waitress brought my order, he appeared - I blushed and took a sip of lemonade.

\- What did he do? Don't stop, Clary, - Izzy was eager to listen even about his every breath in my direction and I couldn't understand why? 

\- Well, he asked to join me, I agreed. We were chatting…, - I took a sip of lemonade. 

\- About what? - Izzy took a sip of her lemonade, staring at me. 

\- It's not the most interesting, Izzy. The most interesting thing was the whole… meeting there he was looking at me and no one else. Even when this waitress bitch came and started leaning down to show him her big boobs, he was looking at me - I blushed and lowered my eyes - He didn't even move his eyes for an inch in her direction. And when she left, he asked me what this waitress was doing because he didn't notice that! 

Izzy blinked several times listening to me quietly and looking at me, like waiting for the most interesting. 

-So, then he paid for our bill, and when I protested, he… - I leaned closer to Izzy and whispered, - He pressed me closer to his torso, and said that I'm looking gorgeous. Then he pushed me away and thanked me for the amazing breakfast time and wished we could repeat it! Izzy… Don't even try to… 

\- HE… - she almost yelled, so I closed her mouth with my arm. 

\- Don't even try to say that he likes me, - I whispered and took my hand out from her mouth, - He is my professor, Izzy. 

\- So what? - she said, smiling - He likes you! I understood that when he pressed you to his torso in our training! And I will never give up until you two are dating! 

Her smile was enough for me to give up on a thought that Izzy will let everything be like that. Personally, I didn't believe that he likes me, I was not good enough for him. 

-What was between you two yesterday, when you went up to the street? - she suddenly asked - After that he was way too protective about you. 

\- Well, some drunk jerk started to pester me, and when I was about to protect myself, Jace appeared. He was looking like he was ready to kill that jerk - I said, hiding all the truth. 

\- And after that? - Izzy smiled, - Did you kiss him instead of saying "thank you"? 

\- I didn’t do both - I blushed and moved my eyes away from her - He said that I must not walk alone in the nightclub in such a sexy dress, and when I… 

\- HE said that? - Izzy rolled her eyes. 

\- Yeah. And when I said that you insisted on that dress, he said that this dress suited me and I'm a very beautiful girl, but I don't want to see that. Then we returned to you and Alec. 

\- Hm. I agree with him. You are very beautiful but you don't want to see that, - she said and took a sip of lemonade. I bet she's going crazy in her thoughts because of the information I told her. Now, she could be planning on how to make us date. And I was afraid that Izzy could be one of those people, who would never give up until their wish comes true.

\- Okay, it seems to me the lesson has ended, didn’t it? - I looked around us searching for a trash can. 

\- Yes, two hours passed very quickly. And we had a really amazing chat topic - she smiled, took her things and threw a plastic cup into a trash can. Suddenly someone bumped into her. 

\- Hey! Look where are you running! - Izzy slapped this person even without looking at who it was. 

\- Izzy… - Simon sighed and pressed his arm to his cheek - Look please before slapping! 

\- Simon, I'm so sorry,- Izzy kissed his cheek and hugged him. Simon was one of those people who couldn't be offended for a really long time, so he kissed her cheek and hugged her in return. 

\- We have thought about having a party this Saturday. What do you think? - Simon looked at Izzy, kissing her nose.

\- Who can attend it? - asked Izzy, looking into his eyes. I sighed and went to the trash can to throw the plastic cup into it. 

\- Students and young professors as Professor Lightwood and Professor Herondale. They already gave their word to be there - he said. 

\- I'm going! Clary, we have a lot of work to do till Saturday!

\- I didn't give my word - I turned and bumped into someone's muscled chest. 

\- Clary. I'm sorry, I was too inattentive. - I heard Jace's voice and when I looked up, I drowned in his heterochromatic eyes. 

\- Ehm… Nothing to worry about, - I smiled, - Did I hurt you?

\- I'm wondering if you didn't hurt yourself? - he put his arm to my forehead and started stroking it, like he was searching for any bruise. 

\- No, I'm okay - I blushed again and lowered my eyes to the runes on his neck. 

\- See you this evening. - he left me alone and went to the bench where Alec was waiting for him. I turned to Izzy and Simon, face bright red. They were staring at me. 

\- What? - I looked down to my toes, feeling my cheeks turn red. 

\- Are you going? - asked Izzy. 

\- Yeah... - I signed and asked myself: "What am I doing? Why am I going to that party? Is this my wish to be at the same place with Jace? What are you doing, Clary, he's your professor".

\- Let's go to the canteen after that class and discuss everything, - Simon kissed Izzy on the cheek and went to see the other boys. 

-Nice place you have chosen, - Alec smiled and looked at me. I sat next to him. 

\- Well, when you said you have a private talk to me, I thought about this place. It's not so crowded, as others, - I replied and looked at him - What private talk do you have? Something happened with Magnus? I did not see him for ages, you know. 

\- No, Magnus is okay. He will be with us at that party as my boyfriend, so you can meet him there. Or if you don't want to wait, you can come home with me - Alec smiled brightly, - He will be happy to see you.

\- Yeah, nice idea. Family dinner? - I smiled back. 

\- Yeah! Sounds amazing! And, oh, well, about the private talk. Well, I noticed some changes in you when you are with… - Alec leaned closer to me and whispered - with Clary. So I thought there are some things you want to talk about with me. I'm your family, parabatai, remember? You can rely on me. I'm good at keeping secrets. 

\- Not from Izzy. - I laughed and started playing with my hair - Well, she’s my student and I saw that other professors underestimate her, so… I’m just helping her to be better.

\- Well, you’re right Jace, because they compare her to her brother and father. They were geniuses, so they think that Clary is like… like not Valentine’s daughter, because she’s not a genius, but she’s very skilled too. And I believe that she didn’t show us her real power - Alec smiled at me and continued - Well, I felt something more than professor-students relations? 

\- Are you sure? - I looked at him confused. Well, actually yes, he was sure, because I felt when he fell in love with Magnus.

\- Jace, you can rely on me, okay? - Alec put his hand to my shoulder.

\- I don’t know what to tell you, Alec. Maybe a little later? - I asked and smiled - When I will have something to tell you, I will obviously do that.

\- You want to say you feel nothing for Clary? - Alec frowned - Bad liar. 

\- Sorry, Alec, I need to go and do some stuff. - I stood up and went away from him as soon as possible, so we could omit this topic.

I was waiting for her in the training hall. I don’t know why but my heart was beating so fast, as if it was hummingbird wings. That’s not a typical reaction for me, so I was wondering about its nature. 

-Didn’t I came too late, professor? - I sighed and turned around to see her. She was wearing black, tight leggings and a black top. Her curly, red hair was tied in a ponytail. She was so small and so cute, that I couldn't resist but smile.

\- No, Little Girl. You came at the right time - I smiled and enjoyed her red cheeks. I liked seeing her blushing. It was making her even more beautiful than she is - Well, before we start our training, I want you to open and take this.

I took a present in a box from a windowsill and gave it to her. She was looking at me with rounded eyes.

-Open it - I smiled. She took it into her hands and her cheeks turned more red, while she was unpacking it. Then, she opened it and almost screamed.

\- What…? Oh my Lord, that’s so beautiful! That the daggers, professor Starkweather was talking about? - she looked at me and then grabbed the daggers from the box and started examining them.

\- Yeah, - I crossed arms on my chest looking at her.

I couldn’t believe he had bought such beautiful daggers for me. They must have been really expensive. They were long and elegant, inscribed with intertwining silver patterns on the shaft; leather bound for comfort and comfortable to hold. It had runes written in both blades. I put them in the box, put it on the windowsill and looked at him. I was so thankful to him that he bought me such beautiful daggers, so I ended up hugging him. He seemed to be very surprised at first but then he hugged me and pressed me closer to himself. I blushed. I liked to feel his protective hug. I felt like he’s eager to protect me from every danger existing in the world. I closed my eyes for a second and felt like I was going to lose my consciousness from the smell of his cologne. It started tickling my nose, making me feel like I was in a trance. Then I made myself free from the hug and blushed.

-I didn’t say thank you for protecting me from that drunk jerk, so thank you. And thanks for daggers! They’re really cool! Amazing! I love them! They must have been expensive, how much money do I need to return? - I looked at his blue-brown eyes and drowned in them.

\- No money to return. It's a gift - he smiled brightly and I frowned.

\- No way, Jace. You paid too much for me! In the club, in the morning and then those daggers for free? No! - I protested and crossed my arms on my chest - Tell me how much money do I need to return?

\- Well, I like to pay for you, - he blushed and scratched the back of his head, - So, you, actually, don’t need to pay me. 

I blushed too and stared at the pink blush on his cheeks. He was saying that and blushing! So he was saying the truth! Oh My God. I felt like I needed to do something more than just to say thanks. He deserved a much better “thanks”. Suddenly I looked at his lips. I felt a strong desire to kiss him and I was ready to do that. I stepped closer to him and looked at his eyes.

-So, if you don’t want money, - I whispered to his lips, - That will be much better payment than money.

I don’t know who was first, but after my words we ended up kissing. I felt heat stroke me immediately. My whole body was trembling and it was on fire. I felt his body’s trembling and burning too. His lips were so plump and his kiss was so passionate. I was ready to lose my mind, he was so good at kissing, that I thought that wasn’t actually our last kiss. His hands were on my waist and he was pulling me closer to himself. I stretched my arms and started fingering his soft blond hair. I couldn’t stand the thought that the kiss was the best in my life. He pulled me away from him and stepped back.

-Sorry, - I murmured and lowered my eyes. Didn’t he enjoy the kiss? 

\- Sorry, - he replied and when I raised my eyes I saw him blushing. He stepped back more and sighed, then licked his lips and smiled, - That was the best thanks I ever received.

I blushed and looked at my dagger.

-Well… will we train today, a bit? - I said shyly.

\- Yeah. Grab your daggers and come here, - he smirked and grabbed an Angelic Sword. He was too hot and sexy. It seemed to me something had awakened between us two after that kiss. 


	4. The First Hunt

**_A week has passed._ **

I fell down to the floor and started breathing deeply. I was awfully exhausted and my whole body was in pain.

-Are you okay, little? - I heard Jace's voice near me, but I was so tired that I couldn't even answer. 

\- Mh, - I murmured because no words came from my mouth. I can't feel my arms and legs. To the end of the training, those daggers seem to be heavier so I already cannot hold them. I heard Jace giggle and then I found myself in his arms. 

\- Let's get you to your room. Can you tell me the number? - he asked looking at me. I put my head to his shoulder and closed my eyes. 

\- 34, - I answered with real difficulty. 

\- Do you have a single room? Bah, that sucks. You need to go to the hunt to get an apartment, - he suddenly told me but I was too tired to ask about that. I just enjoyed lying in his arms and how easily he was holding me as if I was a feather. I didn’t hear his voice or his breath. I just felt how his cologne tickled my nose all the way to my room. And I can't even explain when I fell asleep but I had the sweetest dream I ever had. It was so real that, when I woke up I felt his sweet lips on mine. Gosh! What a huge mistake I made when I kissed him. 

I opened my eyes and sighed. I will regret this till the end of my life. Moreover, I cannot understand what he felt when I did that! He stepped away from me, but he licked his lips and said that this was the best thank he ever had. So this meant he enjoyed it? But then why did he step away? 

“Oh well, Clary, you are so dumb! He is your professor and you are his student! Maybe he stepped because he remembered you're not allowed to date?” - said my inner voice and I understood that this word was right. He was a professor but I can't stand the thought that I want to feel his lips on mine again. I want him to press me to his torso and to kiss me. Gosh. 

I stood up from the bed and suddenly I heard the doorbell. 

\- I was dreaming so hard, that I didn't hear the doorbell, damn, - I hurried to the door and didn't even mind looking in the mirror at myself. I can't imagine that my guest will be…, - Jace? 

\- Hey girl. I'm going on a hunt and I thought you wouldn't mind going with me, - he said and put his hand to the doorjamb. I swallowed and examined him from head to toe. He was looking good in his black pants, black military-style boots, and a black biker-style leather jacket. I can't resist. I nodded and stepped back. 

\- Oh, yeah, but I… I...just woke up, and I need some time to prepare, - I looked at his blue-brown eyes and blinked several times to not to drown in them. 

\- Actually, I can wait some time, - he smiled and looked at me, - But remember that demons can't wait. 

\- I'll do it quickly! - I promised and stepped back again, - Come in. You can wait here. 

\- As you wish, babe, - he stepped in my room and closed the door behind his back. I understood that I really wanted to kiss him again, so not to do that I ran to the wardrobe, chose some clothes, and ran to the bathroom. I really was as quick as I can. I took a shower and then jumped out of it, wiped my body with a towel, get dressed in black fitted pants, gray T-shirt and black leather jacket, and black boots on heels, then I combed my hair and fixed my make-up and ran out of the bathroom. 

\- I'm ready! - I looked at Jace leaning to the door jamb and the feeling of kissing him raised in me again. 

\- You were really quick. The best mood for the first hunt, - Jace smiled and then looked at me, - I have something for you. 

\- Again? - I rounded my eyes. 

\- What about a belt holster? It's very comfortable and you have plays to put your daggers, - he stretched me a black belt holster and I hesitated. 

\- Actually, I don't know how to put it on me, - I blushed and said shyly. He laughed and stepped closer to me, then sat down on his knees and started putting on this leather belt holster on me. I felt hot when his hands touched my body, and I can't get rid of the thought that he's doing this in a professional way, to be honest. Maybe, I'm not the first girl who he'll help and not the first one, who receives gifts from him? 

\- Are you trying to impress me? - I suddenly asked in a vain attempt to understand his behavior. He stood up when the belt holster was fixed on me and I found myself too close to him. I started breathing deeply. 

\- If yes, so what? Do you have something against my way of behavior? - he whispered to my ear with a smile on his lips. 

\- I'm trying to figure out am I the only one with whom you behave like this? - I suddenly said and became immediately red. **What did I say!**

\- The little girl is jealous? - he whispered to my ear with his lips almost touching it. I started breathing more frequently. 

\- I…, - I blushed and lowered my eyes. I don't understand why I said that. Am I really jealous? 

\- Let's continue this topic later. The hunt is waiting for us, - he smiled and grabbed my hand then we hurried to the city. 

\- Jace? Can I ask you? - I asked, holding his arm in one hand and one of the two daggers in the other. 

\- Feel free, - he said with no more flirting. He was concentrated on the hunt. 

\- When I collapse exhausted after training and when you bring me to my room, I remember you said something about the apartment after the first hunt? - I remembered and looked at him. He nodded. 

\- Yeah, that's true. After the first successful hunt you can apply to Clave for an apartment, - he answered looking into different sides as if looking for something. 

\- Successful hunt? How can they know my hunt was a successful one? How can I prove it? - I asked and started looking at different sides as he did. I want to see what he sees now. 

\- I must give my mark to your first hunt. If my mark will be positive, they'll give you an apartment, - he said, - That's actual payment for a good job and at the same time it's a try to free some rooms for new students. 

\- But, actually, when professor Langus was in your place, no one was allowed to attend the hunt, so…, - I bumped into his back because he suddenly stopped and his gaze froze on the other side of the street. There were many people? What did he see there? 

\- That's one of the reasons why I'm here. I have a lot of work to do, to make students get an apartment after a successful hunt, so the first-year students will have rooms when they get there, - he looked at me and frowned, - Well, Voyance rune and Iratze rune you have. I don't think you'll need anything more, but if you need something I'll help you. 

I looked at the two only runes I have. The one was given me by the Clave when I was a child and it was burned out on my arm near the elbow, and the second rune, Iratze, was drawn on my neck by Jace. Then I looked at him. All his body was covered with black runes and scars of the old ones which already disappeared. One day I'll have a lot of runes too. I nodded. 

-Will you help me to kill the demon? - I asked and stood near him shoulder to shoulder. He turned his head to my side. 

\- Actually no. Your hunt will be successful after you'll kill the demon by yourself, but I'm always near you. If something happens that you can't do, I'll do it, - he smiled and squeezed my hand, - Don't worry. Everything will be okay. Just trust me. 

\- I trust you, - I squeezed his hand and he showed me the crowd of people in front of us on the other corner of the street. 

\- I feel a demonic aura from there. Concentrate and you'll feel it too. Just get rid of all thoughts in your mind, - he looked at me and I closed my eyes. I tried to get rid of all thoughts that are now in my mind, and there were a lot of them: thoughts about Jace, about his words and behavior with me, about his actions and everything. I need to concentrate on the hunt to be ready to do it successfully. Well, actually it's another private lesson with Jace. 

I opened my eyes and saw that the world around has changed. As if my eyes were covered with a veil. 

\- It's Glamour. Demons can't put them down, so that's actually the job of a shadowhunter.

\- How can it be possible? Shadowhunters help demons? - I asked, seeing the crowd of people on the other side disappeared. Actually, they happened to be all dead and lying on the ground. Jace grabbed my hand and we hurried to them. Jace checked all of them, but no one was alive. 

\- What did the demon need from them? - I asked looking over dead bodies. 

\- Good question, - he said and then started looking over bodies more attentively. Suddenly, he pulled up the shirt of one man lying there and frowned. 

\- That is a rune?! - I screamed. 

\- Yes. They are Shadowhunters, but not from our Institute. They were obviously killed by a Drevak. Do you know anything about him? - Jace looked at me. 

\- Drevak is a type of demon frequently used as spies or messengers. Drevaks are weak and blind and thus do their tracking by smell, - I said as just read from the book. Jace nodded. 

\- He was spying for some higher demon, and he killed those Shadowhunters because they started attacking him. His smell is felt even now. We should go by smell. It's strong, so we can find the demon by it. Here, take it. Only Seraph Blades can kill demons, remember? 

\- Yeah, - I grabbed one Seraph Blade from him, and the second he took it for himself. We started searching for the demon by its smell, and actually, we found what we were looking for. But not in that amount, we have expected. 

\- It must be somewhere in this direction, - Jace said and went to the almost dark street. 

\- How can we find it there if it's so dark? - I asked and Jace stopped. He went closer to me at my back and grabbed stelle from his pocket, then pulled down my jacket from my shoulder and looked at me. 

\- Night vision rune, remember? It will be a bit painful, - he said and started burning this tune on my shoulder. I grimaced, but then I understood he's pressing me to his torso, and his hand is on my waist. Oh my… I feel no more pain, but the heat in my body. I turned my head and started watching over his movements.

\- Now close your eyes, concentrate and open, - he whispered a piece of advice to my ear, then stepped out from me. I closed my eyes, concentrated, got rid of all thoughts, and opened my eyes. 

\- Wow! - I said and looked at him. He was standing under the last streetlight there and he was so beautiful. I shook my head and looked to the dark street. My vision now was exactly like all dogs and cats have and maybe even better! Jace nodded and stepped closer to me again, pressed me to his torso, and put his hand on my waist. 

\- Are you ready for another rune? - he whispered to my ear. 

\- Which one? - I turned my head so actually, his lips ended kissing my ear. He suddenly pressed me closer to himself and whispered while kissing my ear. 

\- Maybe you'll guess? - he smiled. I blushed. How can I think straight in such a situation?! 

\- Mmm… Quietude rune? - I asked and added, - For demons to not hear us? 

\- Exactly…clever little girl, - he said and I started doubting, did he say "my clever little girl" or I'm mistaking? At the same time, he started burning that rune in my collarbone and I concentrated again on his movements. He was pressing me even tighter than previously. And his kiss to my ear… I'm driving crazy!!

He stepped away from me when the Quietude rune was burned on my collarbone and looked over his job.

\- Good job, - he smiled and squeezed the Seraph blade in his hand, - Let's go. I'll go first. Be ready. 

I nodded and blinked several times before following him into the darkness. Well, now I can see through it and I was ready for everything but not for this! When we reached the center of the street as I thought, we heard some voices. They were human-like, but we also could smell the Drevak! How can it happen? I don't know what to do, to ask Jace or to keep silent, but I didn't have time to do that. I saw Jace changing his seraph blade to Angelic Sword and attacking one of the… Shadowhunters? I could see runes on his body, and at the same time, I saw a big red circle on his neck. Are these guys from the Circle about which Professors told us? What are they doing with the demons? Are they planning to do something? Can Shadowhunters actually be in a deal with a high demon on something? In what case did we get trapped with Jace?! 

I understood that thinking about that right now is a bad choice, so I ran under Jace's hand and found myself between two Drevaks! Omg, what a damn smell! 

Actually, Drevaks are pest-like, resembling giant maggots with their smooth, white, and larval flesh. And despite their less intimidating appearance, they're dangerous, because they use the poisonous black spines in their mouth to sting and poison their targets. Their venomous needles, once broken and stuck onto the skin of a victim, is incredibly painful but fairly easy to treat. I'm thankful to professor Johnson who taught us demonology. 

Thinking and remembering that information took a little time from me. So, when the two blind maggots understood that I'm here and moved to attack me, I ran over one of them, and before it hit me with his "tail", I pushed the seraph blade to its body and it immediately blew up. I sighed and then understood someone punched me on my back. I fell to the ground, and immediately rolled to the side and found myself near the Drevak. Damn. He opened his mouth and I already saw his black poisonous spine. I heard Jace screaming something to me, but before he could do something I closed my eyes and put the Seraph Blade to the mouth of the creature. It screamed and I rolled to the other side, then jumped to my legs and found myself in Jace's protective hug.

\- It was brave enough, - he stroked my cheek and smiled, - Are you okay? 

I hugged him as tight as I can, pressed myself to him, and looked over. There were a lot of dead bodies of the members of the Circle lying on the ground, and also black ash from the two Drevaks I killed. A damn battlefield! 

-I'm okay, - I said, and looked at him, - I bet I can't fall asleep after that hunt! 

He laughed and put his hand to my head, so it ended up on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and sighed. 

-If you want, we can go to the Clave just now to report. They must tell someone to clean over there, - he pressed his lips to my hair. I nodded. 

-Yeah, good idea. 

\- Clary has finished her first hunt successfully. She managed to kill two Draveks by herself, - Jace reported to Clave, with his hands crossed at his back. He was looking straight into Imogen's eyes. She was the Inquisitor as well as the voice of law here. She was ruling the Clave after other leading personages were killed in a war. She was a great woman here and there. 

\- What did you do at the same time? - she looked at Jace and it seemed to me they knew each other not only as a leading organ and its best warrior?! I saw some common features in them. 

\- Fighting with Circle. They have something in common with Drevaks, as if they were protecting Drevaks from being killed. I think that they're planning something with a high demon, - he said, looking at Imogen, - Like some dirty plans. 

\- So the Circle appeared again, - she sighed and looked at the window, - It's better to call Verlac here. What do you think? 

\- Actually, it’s a good idea. Sebastian knew his job well. The previous time we managed to do a lot of successful hunts with him on the Circle, - Jace answered, looking at her. She was very thoughtful at that moment, but then she looked at Jace again. 

\- Pretty good idea, - she started creating a fire message, while Jace looked at me. I saw he whispered something, and if I got him right because I was too busy staring as his plump lips were moving, he wanted me to ask her about the apartment. 

\- Professor Herondale told me, there is some rule, that students can get an apartment after a successful hunt, so I wanted to ask if I can apply to have one? - I looked at Imogen. She just ended creating a fire message, sent it to the man she was talking about with Jace and looked at me. 

\- Hm, yes, there is such a rule, - she looked at Jace, - I heard she’s your best student? 

\- Yes. I'm training her personally, - he said, looking at Inquisitor. 

\- Okay. If you’re saying she killed those Drevaks by herself, I'll give her apartment. Don't you mind having an apartment in front of Jace’s? - she looked at me. 

\- No, - I said and blushed. She got a key from her pocket and leaned them to me. I blushed, stepped closer to her and took the key, then stepped back. I looked at Jace and then at Imogen.

\- Thanks.

\- Now I want to talk with Jace eye to eye, - she looked at me and I swallowed. I don't know why, but I'm a bit afraid of her. 

\- Wait for me, - he asked and I nodded.

\- I'll be outside, - I went out of the Clave office and started waiting for Jace. 

-Do you think Circle can have something in common with Langus' murder? - Imogen stood off her throne and went closer to me. 

\- I cannot tell for sure, but I think we can take that thought into consideration, - I said, looking at her, - When Sebastian will be here, we'll start investigating this. I bet we'll find a lot of interest in the Langus office. 

She put her hand to my shoulder.

\- Steven could be proud of you, - she started stroking my cheek with her left hand, and I felt how my cheeks began to redden. I still can't get used to her tenderness towards me. I smiled. 

\- Every time I did something wrong, he told me that I'm a Herondale, and I must be perfect and one day he'll be proud of me, - I said looking into her gray eyes. It was a slim smile on her lips. 

\- This day happened, - she smiled and then became a bit serious - I heard that all girls from our Institute are attending "Practical Hunting" more eagerly than before. I hope you can choose from that wide range of girls the only one. I don't like the idea of my grandson to be a new Kazanova? 

\- I already chose, - I said and blushed, then lowered my eyes, - But the thought that she's my student scares me. 

\- She's your best student, doesn't she? - I raised my eyes to her in wonder. 

\- How did you… 

\- I'm not blind, Jace. I lived a pretty long life, and I can see how you two are looking at each other. In your place, I wouldn't pay attention to that she's my student. She'll finish her study in less than a year and will no longer be your student. 

\- You’re suggesting me to… 

-...to date now, to hide it till she’ll graduate if you can. Why not? We're Shadowhunters, our main task is to protect humans from demons and to protect the balance of good and evil forces. As a professor, you must teach students to be good Shadowhunters, to visit hunts, and to be prepared for real-life as Shadowhunters - demons killers. Other details didn’t bother. 

\- Thanks, granny, - I smiled, looking at her. She sat in her chair and smiled. 

\- See you later. I'll tell you when Verlac will arrive. 

I bowed my head and went out of her office. Clary was standing near the window, looking at it and playing with her keys. I smiled. The talk with my grandmother gave me a lot of courage, so I stepped silently to her, hugged her, and pressed her to my torso. She jumped and was ready to scream but I closed her mouth with my lips. She started trembling and melting in my arms. 

\- J… Jace? - she whispered. 

\- The Inquisitor doesn't like a lot of noise, - I whispered with a smile, - I have no other choice than to kiss your sweet lips. 

I hugged her tightly, and the pink blush appeared in her cheeks. 

\- C...can we…, - she said shyly, still trembling in my arms. I smiled. I'm no longer worrying about others' meanings. Well, actually I will not do this in a crowd too if only there’ll be no need or they didn’t catch us up. As I understood from granny's words, she's suggesting to me to date Clary, but don't show this in public if I can. So, I'll try to do as she had advised. 

\- Can we what? - I whispered almost to her lips. She blinked several times like trying to gather her thoughts. 

\- Look at my new apartment? - she said, but I felt she was about to ask for something else. I smirked, let go of her, and took her hand. 

\- Let's go. I'll show you your apartment, - I guided her to the Professors' main living building and went to the elevator. She was silent and shy like she was wondering in her thoughts from the shock I kissed her. Actually, I like the taste of her lips and reactions to me, so, I'm planning to do that again. Maybe today. 

\- That's the floor we need, - I took her hand and guided her to apartment number six, mine was number five. They were in front of each other, - At least you know you have a good neighbor. 

\- Yeah, - she smiled and looked at me, - Can I ask you? 

\- Girl, feel free to ask me anything that is troubling you, - I winked to her and we stopped in between rooms number five and six. She grabbed her key and opened her apartment.

\- What is connecting you with the Inquisitor? - she asked and stepped to the apartment, - Come in.

\- She’s my granny, - I said, stepped to the room and closed the door behind. She suddenly looked at me with her beautiful green eyes wide open.

\- Granny? Imogen is your grandmother? Gosh, - she blinked several times.

\- Yes, little. So, - I leaned closer to her, - If you have any problems, just tell me. 

She blushed and lowered her eyes shyly. I can’t resist. I want to kiss her badly, to feel her sweet lips on mine again. I licked mine and smirked. 

\- Actually, we have one topic to discuss, - she looked at me and a pink blush appeared on her cheeks. I walked her around, hugged her waist, and pressed with my torso against the door, - The girl didn’t answer me as she really jealous?

I felt she started breathing deeply and frequently and I can’t think clearly.

\- If the girl will not answer me, I’ll kiss her, and I’ll be kissing her till she’ll not answer me, - I whispered to her lips, but suddenly I felt my phone vibrating. I pouted my lips and whispered into hers, - You have time to think babe.

I took a phone, not giving Clary a free space.

\- Yes, Alec?

\- Jace, aren’t you too busy? - I heard Izzy’s giggle somewhere not far away from Alec.

\- A bit yes. What do you two want from me? - I looked at Clary and touched her lips, then pulled my head away from her. She blushed and hugged me by my neck. I touched her lips again. Shit. I can’t resist.

\- Ehm, we wanted to visit you to have a friendly meeting, what do you think? Izzy can take Clary with us, - Alec said.

\- Actually, I can take Clary too, - I let go of her lips, - If she agrees.

\- Y..yes, - she murmured with her cheeks bright red.

\- What are you two doing together? - I heard Izzy’s voice and couldn't help but smile. Clarry blushed hardly.

\- We finished her first hunt, and we’re looking over her new apartment, - I said and let her go, - We need to move her things to the apartment tomorrow, will you help us?

\- Of course! Gosh, this girl is the first to receive an apartment from Clave! - Izzy screamed. I smiled.

\- We’ll be waiting for both of you in my flat, - I said, finished our call, and then looked at her, - So, girl, what have you to answer me?

She froze at her place in the center of the kitchen and without turning her head to me, replied:

\- That’s not me who has to answer. I asked first, - I smirked and stepped closer to her, then turned her face to me and took her chin.

\- Oh, really? And what will happen if I’ll not answer? - I smirked again and felt how she’s melting in my arms.

\- I… I will…, - she’s no longer such a brave girl as she was when standing with her back to me. I slightly touched her lips.

\- So what? - I hugged her and pressed her to me by her waist. She sighed and gave up.

\- I… I don’t know what to answer… am I jealous or not… Too little time has passed, only a week you're here, but I… I definitely felt something special after that kiss when you gave me daggers, - she said looking into my eyes.

\- Me too, - I said almost touching her lips, - And I’m jealous when boys are touching you. And answering your question, as my grandma told today, I’m not hunting for every woman's heart. I wanted to find my the only one, and I already did that, - I said feeling my answer was way too mysterious, so, I added, - You’re the only one with whom I’m behaving like this. And I want no one to know about that, Izzy and Alec included.

\- Okay, - she said and blushed, - Can we finally look over my new home?

\- Actually, - I smiled and let her go, - Yes. 


	5. The new apartment

The new apartment Clave gave me was way bigger than my room, only the kitchen was looking like a whole room I had. The colors were warm and I didn't even need something to do, the only thing I need is to move my things here and live! Now I can train and do whatever I want and no one dares to tell me I’m bothering him or her. Nice, I like it!

The walls in the kitchen were light-green, the whole kitchen set was made from wood and painted in yellow with the white mixture, the dinner table was made from metal and its top was painted in green, chairs were metallic too with soft yellow seats. The ceiling was light green as well as the walls, while there was gray and white tile on the floor. When we went to the living room, it was way cozier than the kitchen itself. 

The ceiling in the living room was white stretched, the floor had a big white carpet. Wall was painted in a color that I can name as coffee-milk. There was a coffee-milk color couch, two armchairs in the same color, a TV on the glass table in front of the couch, and also a bookshelf. There were some beautiful pictures on the walls too. 

My favorite two rooms here were the bathroom and bedroom. The bathroom has a big bath and also a shower, which gave me a real shock! It was also a toilet there, and a washing machine. The bathroom was made in a coffee-milk and white mixture of colors. The bedroom was big enough too. It was made in white and gold colors. The ceiling, walls, and floor were white, but there were gold runes drawn on the walls. The bed was really huge for me. Obviously, I’ll be a Queen here! It was a white-gold canopy bed, white carpet on the floor, gold pillows on the bed, gold armchair near the mirror, and a white wooden wardrobe. 

\- Amazing! - I turned my head and looked at Jace. He leaned to the doorjamb and his eyes were on me.

\- Pretty sure, you’ll never regret choosing it, - he smiled.

\- You mean, I’ll never regret listening to you?! - I smiled back at him.

\- For sure, - he laughed and I joined him.

\- So, Alec and Izzy will start thinking something dirty about us? - I said and put a plate of salad on the blue table in Jace’s apartment. It was the same as I had, but he had a separate room, which looked like a mini-training room, and the colors in the rooms were a bit different. The kitchen has white and blue colors. 

\- Why do you think so? - he looked at me and put a plate of chicken nuggets to the table.

\- You said we were together looking at my new apartment. It's enough for Izzy’s mind to start creating dirty things! - I said and looked at him. Jace laughed and began to open a bottle of whiskey.

\- Then, we need to show her that she’s mistaken. 

\- I think it can’t be done now. She already knew we had breakfast together and what was after it, - I said and blushed, - I couldn’t stop myself.

\- Hm. Actually, it was the right choice, - he put an opened bottle of whiskey to the table, - You’re really best friends, so she must know everything about you as well as you about her. Alec is my parabatai also, so I can’t hide things from him as well. We must just not tell them some things yet.

\- What things? - I looked at him.

\- That we were kissing a few times and we felt something for each other, - Jace took my chin to his fingers and we both heard the doorbell rang.

\- But, Alec can probably feel that? - I asked and looked in Jace's blue-brown eyes. 

\- Probably, yes, - Jace sighed and went to open the door. I put the mini-sandwiches to the table and looked at Izzy hugging Jace tightly. I felt something strange inside me. It was like… like I envy her because she can hug him freely and if I do that, both Alec and Izzy will start thinking something naughty about both of us. 

\- Hey, little red girl! - Izzy went into the kitchen in her naughty clothes and looked at me. To be honest, I already get used to her naughty looks, and how all males are looking at her. She was really beautiful in her black dress, which had an open neckline so her big boobs were clearly visible and they were only half-cowered. I bet every male will eat his eyes to see it! Her dress was a middle length and was up to her knees. She has black heels with open toes. 

Izzy hugged me and smiled. 

\- I'm so happy you get your first hunt! How was it? - Izzy looked at me, and I blushed. At the same time, Jace and Alec went to the room. 

\- Yeah, how was it? - Alec hugged me and we four sat at the table in the living room. It was a way different than I have. The couch and carpet on the floor were blue, the walls were dark grey, and the ceiling was white. The floor was from wood, but in the center where the couch was, it was a blue carpet. 

\- Hm, it was amazing. I really enjoyed killing those two Drevaks, - I smiled and looked at Jace, - But without Jace's help, I could do nothing. 

\- That's not true, - said Jace, and filled my glass with sparkling wine. I saw Izzy's glass full of champagne, - I was fighting with Circle, and didn't have any chance to help you. You did everything by yourself. 

\- Liar! You were the first to see that Glamour! If you weren't with me, I didn't even pay my attention to these! - I said and looked at him. 

\- You two are so cute together, - said Izzy, looking at us both. I blushed and pouted my lips. 

\- Izzy, what are you talking about? - I screamed, but Jace put his hand to my shoulder. 

\- You know Izzy better than me, don't mind her words, - Jace smiled and looked at Izzy, - Don't say that again, please. 

\- I'm sorry, - she blushed and looked at me guiltily. 

\- Well, let's forget this and start our delicious dinner! Clary made most of this food, - said Jace and raised his glass, - Let's drink. 

\- Let's drink, - Alec raised his glass and we joined him. We started eating while talking. 

\- She was almost in the mouth of the Dreavak! - said Jace, eating a mini-sandwich, - When I saw this I thought I lost my best student, damn! Girl, you made me scared! 

\- I'm sorry, but in another way, I would end up dead from the circle's hands! Roll to the Drevaks was the only one true choice! - I said, looking at him. 

\- Your first hunt was way dangerous! - said Izzy, looking at me, - I wish I could be there with you! 

\- I was there! It's enough! - Jace said as he was proud of himself. I laughed. 

\- Yeah, the more people, the more mess, - I agreed with him and took a sip of sparkling wine, then hit the sandwich and looked at Alec and Izzy, - What were you doing? 

\- I was with Magnus. He showed me his new shining clothes, - said Alec with a smile on his lips and took the whole whiskey in his glass in one sip, - He likes shining. 

\- Yeah. I need to take a few lessons from him, - I smiled and looked at Izzy, - Because Izzy's lessons are too naughty. 

\- What lessons are you talking about? - Jace looked at me with his mouth full of food. I laughed. 

\- I'm talking about fashion lessons. Magnus is up to the latest fashion and Izzy is up to the latest sexiest fashion, - I giggled. Jace smirked. 

\- Yeah. All male parts of the school are keen on you, - he looked at Izzy, and then looked at me, - I don't think you need to take any lessons. You're dressing very well. 

\- Do you like it? - Izzy giggled and looked at Jace. He frowned and looked at her. 

\- Yeah. Clary has her own style of clothing and she doesn't need to take any lessons. That's my point, - he shrugged and looked at me, - You don't need to listen to me. 

\- Actually, you may be right, - I said and smiled, - Everyone has its own style and no need to copy it. So, Izzy, what were you doing? 

\- I was with Simon. We were planning some things for Saturday's party, I hope you didn't change your mind? - she frowned looking at us. 

\- No, I just need some help to find appropriate clothes, - I looked at her, - I was hoping we can go tomorrow and buy something. 

\- Hm, okay we can do it. But first, we need to settle you in your new apartment, - she smiled and suddenly I saw a smirk on her face, - Jace, it's late now, so we all must stay there. Don't you mind? 

\- No, I don't. I have enough space for you all, - he said and looked at her with doubts. Did he just think she's planning something? 

\- My apartment is not far away. You and I can stay here, - I replied and looked at her. What will she do and say now? Will she try to do something to make me stay there? If yes, I caught her plan. 

\- We can, but boys will feel alone here without us. Moreover, your apartment is empty, and we have nothing to sleep at, - she looked at me and blinked. I looked at Jace. 

\- Stay here, - he asked and looked at me. 

\- Okay, - I smiled, - Anyway, how will Saturday's party be? 

\- Hm, actually it will be the best party you ever visited! - smiled Izzy looking at me. 

\- Why? - I took a sip of wine. 

\- Because I'm allowed to plan some things too! - she grinned. 

\- I feel it will be the worst party I even visited, - I grimaced and Izzy looked at me with a surprise. 

\- What? Why? Don't you believe me?! 

\- Let's go out, - said Alec. to Jace, he nodded, took whiskey, and went to the balcony. Izzy smirked. 

\- You'll never regret visiting it! And Jace will be there too!

\- Izzy, - I sighed and took a sip of coffee, - Please, take me out of all your dirty plans. 

\- Never! I saw how you two are looking at each other! You're obviously hiding something, - she leaned closer to me, - Nothing to share? 

\- I'm not hiding anything. Ah, Izzy, sometimes you're so annoying, - I drank a whole glass of wine and looked at the balcony.

\- I just wanted to ask, - Alec looked at me drinking his whiskey, - You and Clary. When I was calling you, I heard a strange noise, like… 

\- Like? - I took a sip of whiskey, staring at him. 

-... like kisses? - he looked at me, - And I felt it. You were so… Happy. 

\- Kisses? Are you sure I was kissing with my student? - I drank whiskey from my glass and filled it again. Alec did the same. 

\- Yes, - he stepped closer to me, - No need to hide. I can see it. How you look at her, how you talk to her. You're protecting her I know. 

\- Izzy will never stop until you'll tell her the truth, - I said, - So I'll keep silent for now. 

\- Feel free to tell me anytime, - Alec put his hand to my shoulder and I hugged him. I feel his support and understanding. He hugged me back and I felt he's smiling. 

\- What a protective man! 

\- Shh… 

\- Hey boys, - I saw Clary coming to the balcony, so I let go of Alec and looked at her, - It's late already. What about some sleep? 

\- Sure, - I nodded and we went to the kitchen again, - Alec, Izzy, so you mind sleeping together or… 

\- We want to sleep together if you don't mind, - Izzy said with a silly smile. 

\- But Clary and you are girls. It will be better for you to sleep together. Alec and I can share one bed, - I said looking at her with suspicion. 

\- That's right, but we get used to sharing one bed with Alec. We're brother and sister, you can't separate us, - she pouted her lips. 

\- Alec? - I looked at him. He looked at me and a pink blush appeared in his cheeks. Yeah, I know previously he was in love with me, but now he has Magnus. So, I don't think he will blush because he thought about sharing bad with me. He and Izzy have already planned something about me and Clary, and nothing can stop them. 

\- Okay, don't mind, - I took Clary's elbow and looked at her, - Let's go, I will give you my bed to sleep.

\- Ah? Okay, - she looked at me and we went to my bedroom. 

His bedroom was way too different than I had. Its walls were black with golden runes on it, the ceiling was gold and it was gold carpet on the black marble floor. It was a canopy bed with white and gold bed linens. Also, it was a dark brown wardrobe. 

-Nice dark bedroom, - I smiled and looked at him, - Where do I sleep? 

\- Where do you want? - Jace took off his T-shirt and looked at me. I felt like I'm drooling. Gosh. His body was so...so…

\- Where do you allow me? - I took my jacket off and put it in the armchair in the corner of the room not too far away from the bed. Jace looked at me and smirked, then started fingering his hair. 

\- Hm. Where did I allow? - he licked his lips and stepped closer to me. I stepped back and felt my back pressing to the wall. Jace smirked and put his hand near my head. He licked his lips again. 

\- Jace… Don't you forget Alec and Izzy are here? - I said and felt his breath close to my lips. 

\- Here are only you and me, - he touched my lips with his and I felt heat overtook my body. I couldn't resist and hug his neck. He pressed me closer to himself and put his hand to my hip. I licked his lips and started kissing him passionately. We were fighting, who has more passion: me or Jace.

Obviously, he has more passion than I had. I started moaning to his lips and he pressed me to the wall harder. Suddenly, he broke the kiss and started kissing my neck. I bent my head to the side and pressed him closer to myself. Jace moaned and put his hands to my butt. I blushed.

\- J...Jace? 

He took his lips out of my neck and took my chin to his hands. His second hand moved from my butt to my waist. 

\- We… I think we need to talk about… 

He didn't give me a chance to continue my sentence, because he put a hand on my lips, then took my hands and put them above my head. Jace put a hand on my neck and looked at me. 

I looked at his eyes and sighed. He's so beautiful, so sexy, so attractive and so hot. I can't resist my feelings for him. I want to kiss him, hug him, press him to myself and… And I want him to be mine, only mine. 

-...us? - he asked suddenly and touched my lips without kissing me. 

\- Yes, - I said, happy to hear he's thinking about the same I was. 

But he wasn't ready to answer my question or just didn't want to. He put a hand on my neck and kissed me. I don't want to lose this moment so I pressed my body to his and kissed him back. Our kiss was passionate and love was felt in the air. 

_Clary and Jace were so busy kissing each other so they didn't notice someone was watching them from the slit of the open door._

_\- They're kissing! Did you see that? - whispered Izzy looking from the slit to the kissing scene._

_\- I see, - Alec replied, - Now I know what kind of feeling it was…_

_\- What feeling? - whispered Izzy._

_\- I felt something… I can't explain it… A very warm feeling when he's near Clary, - Alec explained and looked at Izzy, - Let's leave them alone._

_\- Yeah, - Izzy and Alec went to the living room where they were supposed to sleep today._

\- So, - he said and breathed deeply, breaking our kiss - What else do you need to hear "about us"? 

\- One thing, - I said, looking into his eyes. He let go of my hands above my head and I put them to his naked chest. 

\- Am I yours? - he smirked and fingered his hair. 

\- Are you reading my mind? - I whispered to his lips. 

\- Probably, - he laughed and stepped away from me, - You have nothing to sleep at. I will give you my T-shirt, it's okay? 

\- Emm…, - I thought about for a second and then gave up, - Okay. Give me the T-shirt you were today. 

He gave me his black T-shirt. 

-Thanks. I'll be back, - I went to the bathroom to change my clothes and to take shower. 

\- Where am I supposed to sleep? - I asked entering the room and looking at Jace. He was in his gray pants and shirtless. He looked at me and bit his lips, - What? Am I looking that bad? 

\- No, - he buried his fingers to his soft golden hair, - You're looking… Stunning… It suits you… Really. 

\- Liar, - I pouted my lips, - I bet Izzy will be looking better in my place. Her big boobs will be visible and she will look sexier in it. 

\- I don't care about Izzy and her big boobs, - he said and looked at me as if I offended him, - I like the way you are looking.

\- No lie? - I said shyly. He sighed and took my chin. 

\- What a stupid girl, - he kissed my gently and then stepped away, - You're too sexy in it. 

\- Thanks, - I blushed, - Where will I sleep? 

\- In my bed, - he pointed to his bed, - I will sleep on the floor. 

\- On the floor? It's not fair. You can share a bed with me if you promise to be a good boy, - I blushed and put a hand to my lips, - Sorry Jace, I… I don't know what's going on with me… 

\- Babe, - he put his hands to my shoulders, - It's okay, huh? I'm not your professor here.

\- Then…, - I blushed again, - Then who are you to me… I feel so awkward! I need… 

\- You need time to get used to it, okay? - he hugged me and I put my head to his chest, - I'm yours if you still want an answer to your question. 

\- I needed that, - I smiled and yawned. 

\- We need to go to sleep babe, - he kissed my forehead and smiled. 

\- Yeah, - I jumped to his bed and he laughed. He laid down and hugged me. I put my head to his muscled chest and smiled, - Good night Jace. 

\- Sweet dreams, babe. 

\- Good morning Prof. Herondale! - I heard voices from both sides and looked at Jace. Jace was looking as serious as always and that's not only because we are dating now. To our relief, Alec and Izzy weren't asking that morning much about our night, but at the same time, it was weird. As if they knew everything and didn't need any explanations. I obviously need to ask Izzy about that when we'll be alone. 

So, because of that both of us were in a good mood. But, also some things have changed in school. Everyone was talking about me and Jace mostly because we were at the hunt, successfully finished it and I got an apartment after it! People were talking Jace helped me, but no one knew the truth. 

\- Can we ask something, professor? - I heard Alisha's voice. 

\- Of course, - he replied looking at her. She stepped from the crowd and looked at him. 

\- I heard about Clary's first hunt and apartment! And I wanted to ask if you can take me to the hunt and help me as you helped her to make it successful and to take an apartment from Clave? 

\- Okay, first of all, I didn't help her to make it successful. She killed those Drevaks by herself, - he said and looked at Alisha while taking off Angelic Sword from his belt holster, - And second, I was fighting with Circle while she was killing Drevaks.

He said that and squeezed his hand into a fist. 

\- I will never help anyone to make a successful hunt. You need to do it by yourself, - he looked at Alisha, - Any more questions? 

\- Can I ask Clary for a favor to join me in a fight? - she turned and looked at me. I see the anger in her eyes. 

\- Sure, - I stepped out of the crowd and took a dagger from my belt holster, - If Professor Herondale will give his word. 

\- Do this, - he nodded, put an Angelic sword to his holster and looked at us, - Let the fight begin. 

He looked at me and I noticed a dim slime on his lips. He believed in me. We practiced fighting for a long time, I can't lose to Alisha. But, at the same time, I can’t understand what happened to her, we were friends, and now… Is she falling in love with Jace and she’s jealous? That’s the best explanation of her behavior.

Alisha looked at me and took a wooden stick. I looked at her.

\- It’s not a fair fight. You must have a real weapon, - I looked at Jace, - Professor…

He looked at me and I saw something in his eyes. He doesn't like it when I call him professor? Maybe it excites him? Oh shit…

\- Alisha, take it, - he gave her one of two Angelic Swords that was on his table and looked at me. He was looking like he was worried about me. I looked at Alisha. Suddenly, I felt something strange inside me, like… like Alisha is planning something bad against me. 

She ran into my direction and started angrily attacking me where she can, even without planning where to attack to hit me. I started defending myself, blocking her attacks, and stepping back. Alisha was looking very angrily from her jealous and her attacks were getting more and more stupid, so I need to end this damn fight. I blocked her attack and hit her chest with my dagger. A cut appeared on her T-shirt. She stepped back and I hit her left shoulder, then hit her belly with my leg and she fell to the floor. I stood straight and put my dagger to the belt holster. 

\- The first rule you must remember about fighting: never fight when you are angry. You're not under the control of the situation, so you'll definitely lose, - said Jace, then he looked at me and I saw his proud smile. Jace stepped closer to Alisha and gave her a hand. She stood up and looked at me angrily. Jace took Angelic Sword from her and put it on the table. But Alisha was way too angry to give me the win so easily. I looked at Jace. 

\- So, I make a plan and put you into pairs. Today Simon and Izzy will go to the hunt, tomorrow Alisha and May's turn, then we'll see, - he said and started writing in his copybook. I looked at him. He was so handsome. His facial expression was strict which made him even more serious then he was and that was making him even sexier. I bit my lips and heard a strange noise. I heard someone screaming my name and when I turned I saw Alisha running into my direction with Angelic Sword. I blinked several times in shock and even didn't have enough time to get my dagger off the holster. 

\- Clary! - I looked back and saw Jace running in my direction very fast. I saw rune burning on his body but no stelle in his hands. Maybe he put it into his pocket. Then at the moment he was near me and put a hand on my waist. 

\- I get you! - I heard Alisha's voice and turned my head to her. I saw Angelic Sword close to my belly and after a second I was flying. I looked at Jace and saw another rune burning on his body. It was Agility. 

I understood that Jace used the Agility rune to make a somersault bigger. 

We stood on our legs and Jace looked at me.

\- Are you okay? - Jace took my chin into his hands and started looking over me. 

\- Jace, they are looking at us, - I said. 

\- I don't mind, - he said looking at me, and then looked at Alisha, - I'll kill her. 

\- Jace, - I looked at him and he left me alone and went closer to Alisha. 

\- Did you lose your mind? - he said and grabbed a sword from her hand and threw it to the floor - You could have killed her! Nephilims were done to protect humans and not to kill each other! 

\- Professor, - Alisha looked at him with her guilty eyes, - I'm… so sorry… 

\- What a devil took your mind! - Jace can't calm down. 

\- Jace, - I went closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, - She didn't hurt me, because you saved me. Be softer with her, please. 

He looked at me and frowned. I expected him to say something, but instead of it he turned to Alisha and looked at her. He was staring with his hard look at her for some minutes. Probably, he was thinking about punishment for her. Finally, he told his decision. 

\- You're out of all classes for some time. You can't go out of your room. Maya will bring you food and everything you need. If you two disobey my order, punishment will be harder. Get out of my eyes. 

Then he turned to me and took my chin. 

\- Are you okay, babe? 

\- They are looking at us, - I blushed. 

\- I don't care. The thought I can lose you can't get out of my head. 

\- I'm here, - I kissed his cheek and hugged him. He pressed me to his body and I felt him relax. 

\- You all are free today. Izzy and Simon be ready for a hunt today. 


	6. Love game, huh?

\- Everyone is gossiping about you and Jace. We saw you kissing his cheek! - Izzy stared at me and put a piece of meat steak in her mouth. We chose a "Sweet Heaven" Caffe near our Institute to have dinner after our hunting class and before Archery, because as Izzy said there are a lot of people in the canteen and we can't talk. I agree. I feel the need to ask her some things but the canteen wouldn’t be very good for it. Anyway, she was the first one to ask questions, - I feel you’re hiding things from me. 

\- That is right. I’m not sure about the information, so I will tell you later when I will be sure about it, - I took a fork full of salad to my mouth, swallowed it, and took a sip of lemonade, - Anyway I kissed his cheek because he saved my life. 

\- It’s already a hint that you have deeper relationships than just a professor and his student, first deep kissing in his bedroom, then this one…

\- Hey what? You were spying on us? - I rounded my eyes in surprise, - WHAT?

\- I’m sorry but yeah. We did that, - she said with an innocent look.

\- WE? Alec was involved? Oh my, Jace would be mad! - I took a greedy sip of lemonade. How do they dare to spy on us? 

\- No, he will not. Alec is his parabatai. He felt something strange in Jace’s feelings and he was willing to understand what kind of feeling it was. Now he knew, - Izzy looked at me with a slight smile.

\- And what kind of feeling it was? - I looked at her and a feeling of irritation raised in me.

\- Love.

I sighed and got my things, then I stood up and put money on our table.

\- That’s for my part. 

I just left her without any words. I felt her gaze at my back but I felt anger rising in me. I need to find Jace and to tell him. I got to his training hallway too fast.

\- Can you imagine that? They were…, - I froze in the center of the hall looking at Jace talking with some unknown man. He looked at me with surprise but then smiled.

\- Clary? What’s up? - I felt he tried to be as official as he could.

\- Ehm… I better tell you later, professor, - I looked down at my toes feeling awkward and shy. I interrupted him talking to that unknown man. How can I be so mean? I better knock before entering his hall, he’s my professor after all. But, at the same time, he’s not just my professor. 

\- Is this Clary Fray? Your best student who’s everyone talking about? - I looked up and saw an unknown man looking at me and smiling friendly. He has black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. He was thin and a bit muscled. He was dressed in a brown sweater, black pants, and sneakers.

\- Yeah, she is, - Jace stretched out his hand to me and I stepped closer, still being shy. 

\- What a beautiful and talented young girl, - an unknown man took my hand and kissed it. What a gentleman!

\- It’s Sebastian Verlac. He’s supposed to investigate the case of Professor Langus’s death instead of flirting with my girl, - Jace said suddenly, then put his hand to my waist and pressed me to his torso. I felt my face turn bright red and I looked at him with surprise.

\- Oh, your girl? Not a student, but a girl, huh? Now I got the gossip, - he grinned and stretched his hand to Jace, - I didn’t know that either way…

\- I know, - Jace shook his hand and then looked at me, - What were you screaming entering the hall?

\- Ehm… It's kind of private talk, - I blushed, - Very private.

\- I got you, - he nodded and looked at Sebastian, - We can meet this evening in some restaurant and I will share everything I knew about that case.

\- I will try to find out something. Will call you later, - Sebastian shook his hand, kissed mine, and vanished.

\- You have Archery class now, we can talk later, - Jace looked at me, - Can this important thing wait a bit? I don’t want you to miss classes.

\- Actually, it cannot. Alec and Izzy were spying on us yesterday night when we were busy kissing each other in your bedroom, - I said harshly and stared into his eyes. Jace frowned, then thought for a while, then put his hands to my shoulders and answered.

\- I was thinking about that. They were planning this from the beginning, from their call to me they had such a plan. Probably they heard the sound of kissing and when I told them it was you, they had a hint to their plan. Don’t worry about that, please.

\- I can’t. Jace, I can’t. They have no rights to enter our private life! - I almost screamed that with all the anger I had.

\- Shh, babe, - Jace started stroking my cheek in an attempt to calm me down, - The whole school is gossiping about us, and you care for Izzy and Alec? It’s their protest against our silence about our relationships. 

\- I don’t want them entering our private life without approval! - I squeezed my hand into a fist, - We’re hiding our feelings but the whole Institute already knew about it. They are whispering about you helping me to reach first place in the final rankings.

\- You know that this is not like that, - Jace took my chin and smiled, - But if we will give them what they want?

\- You mean we will not hide our feelings? - I looked at him with surprise.

\- Hm, that’s not exactly what I meant. Let's go to your Archery class.

\- I'm sorry for being late, Professor Lightwood. Can I join your class? - I said looking shyly while rubbing my shirt. 

\- Clary? You’re late for half of the class. Where have you been? - I heard Alec’s angry voice and when I was about to defend myself I heard Jace’s voice near me. I swear I thought he left me alone here!

\- I made her late to your class, Alec. Don’t go too hard on her, - Jace kissed my cheek and then left me alone here bright red. What the hell did he plan? 

\- Oh...okay… Come in Clary, - I looked at Alec and saw him being very surprised. Well, I am very surprised too!

The whole Archery class wasn’t bothering me at all. I wasn’t bad at it, but a bow isn’t my best side. So at the end of class when I stepped out of the crowded locker room and saw Izzy running in my direction, I suddenly felt someone’s strong and muscled hands on my waist. I heard a familiar sweet aroma and velvet voice.

\- How was the Archery? - Jace has interested in his sweet sexy voice. Oh my… I’m drooling…

\- Well, it was nice, but hunting is better, - I said and took his hands. I saw Izzy stopped and looked at us with surprise. She didn’t expect that behavior from Jace? Me too!

\- Obviously, - he said and kissed my ear, then let me free and stand in front of me, - I have a lot of stuff today to do. 

\- Yeah, I know. Hunting with Izzy and Simon, dinner with Sebastian…

\- Dinner with Sebastian seemed like a date. Meeting with Sebastian, - he pouted his lips and I laughed. He put his hands to his pockets and I stroked his cheek.

\- You mean we have no time to train today? - I looked at him, still stroking his cheek.

\- Yeah. But I wish you can go with me to the meeting with Verlac. 

\- What? That will be the meeting on Langus’s death, I know nothing, I can’t help, - I looked at him with a shock on my face.

\- Hm, I know, but... You can be there for me? You’ll know better on the situation and, about me, - he smiled and I blinked several times.

\- If you wish so.

\- I wish. 

\- Then, I'll go. When will it be? - I asked and looked into his magnetic eyes. He smiled. 

\- After the hunt, I suppose. I'll tell you later, - Jace put his left hand out of his pocket and put it to my waist, - My little girl… 

I blushed and hugged him. He hugged me tightly and kissed my ear, then whispered. 

\- I love you. 

\- I love you too, - I whispered back then stepped away from him, - I have demonology now. I must go, but I'll be waiting for you. 

\- Good luck, - he kissed my forehead and went to his training hall, while I went to the demonology class, where Professor John was ready to tell us about high demons. 

\- Today we will talk about Greater Demons, but first of all our first hunter, Clary Fray will tell us about her hunt. Clary, if you don't mind, come here and tell us, - Professor John asked, so I stood up and went down, stood near him, and looked at the audience. Everyone's eyes were at me, so I started. 

\- Well, first of all, I was lost and didn't know what to do, so I'm thankful to Professor Herondale, who first noticed that…, - I stopped because I don't know if it's right to tell about those killed Shadowhunters from other Institute or no…, - He was first who noticed that awful smell of Drevaks… I was in shock, so I didn't notice it. You know, the first hunt, panic, shock, and so on, but then I get a grip and we found those two Drevaks by their smell… There were two of them, so I killed the first one, then the second and that's all. 

\- What Professor Herondale was doing while you were killing Drevaks? - asked Professor John. 

\- He was fighting with Circle…, - I said and looked at Professor John. He rolled his eyes in shock. 

\- Circle? - he was amazed. 

\- Yeah, Circle, - I answered, - If you don't believe me, ask him. He already reported to Clave. 

\- No, no, I believe you. I don't understand what Circle is doing with Drevaks? - he whispered and looked at me. 

\- We don't know either, - I lied and smiled shyly, - I told everything I had on my hunt, may I sit down? 

\- Of course, - he said and I took my place. I don't know if I did right, but I don't know if I could believe him such important information, because we still don't know who killed our previous professor and we don't know what Circle was doing with those Drevaks, and we don't know the whole list of Circle members. Maybe… Maybe some of our Professors are circle members… Who knows. 

The rest of the class went too quickly, but it was informative. We get to know that Greater Demons were nine fallen Angels, also ancients and others, and we will learn about all of them in the next classes. At the end of the class Professor John asked everyone to leave his room but me. 

\- Clarissa, come here, - he asked and I got all my things and went closer to him, - Did you tell me everything about your first hunt? 

\- Yes, - I nodded, - Why are you asking? 

\- I just heard the rumors and thought that… 

\- That Jace helped me? - I squeezed my hand into a fist, - I'm sorry Professor you have such a bad impression about me… 

I left the room as fast as I could and bumped into someone. 

\- You seem to be upset, - I heard Izzy's voice and raised my eyes on her, - What happened? What did he want? 

\- He thought that I lied about my hunt because he heard rumors that Jace helped me, - I answered and sighed, - I need to find Jace.

\- Clary, - Izzy put her hands on my shoulders, - Don't mind them. They are just jealous. 

\- They can't burn their noses in my personal life, - I answered and looked around, - Have you seen Jace? 

\- No, sorry Clary, I haven't, - Izzy squeezed my hand, - You two deserve happiness. You don't deserve the attitude they all are sharing towards you and your relationships. I was madly surprised when Alisha attacked you. She had no rights to do that. 

\- Together we will cope with everything. Well, that was our last class for today, so we can go home, but I need to call or find Jace, - I took a phone from my pocket and saw an SMS on its screen. 

"I'm waiting for you in the locker room in my training hall" - Jace. 

\- Okay, I found him. Let's go, - I took her hand and guided her to the locker room door, - Izzy, can you wait here? 

\- Yeah. I will check no one to interrupt you, - she giggled and I rolled my eyes but went inside and looked over. The locker room was empty, - Jace? 

\- I'm here, babe, - he whispered and pressed me to the wall, then turned me to him and smiled, - Did I impress you? 

\- Obviously, - I hugged him and pressed him tightly to myself, - What have you in mind? 

\- To kiss you, - he smiled and touched my lips with his. I felt like I'm melting in his hands so he hugged me tightly and put his hands on my butt. I blushed and pushed my head back from him. 

\- Jace!

\- Yes, honey? - Jace started kissing my neck and pressed me closer to himself, - You're a bit stressed…? 

\- Yeah, I wanted to talk about something important, - I said and couldn't resist the good feeling that was rising in me and moaned. 

\- Mh... What happened? - Jace pushed himself away from me and looked at my eyes, then looked at my lips and slightly kissed me. 

\- Can some of our Professors be a part of a Circle? - I looked at Jace and he didn't even move his face an inch which means… Wait for what?

\- Yeap. I have a few candidates, - he answered then slightly touched my lips again, - I’m about to discuss that with Verlac today. 

\- Then I’ll be there not only for you! - I hugged his neck and smiled. He grinned and pressed me harder to himself, then whispered to my lips.

\- Don’t tell me you’ll be there for Verlac, - he said and I giggled.

\- Jealous? - I said and slightly touched his lips in return. He grinned again and then laughed aloud. 

\- Shh...Izzy can hear us…

\- I don’t care…

\- Hey! - the door opened and Izzy sneaked into the locker room, - There are a lot of girls who're willing to interrupt your love game…

\- Love game, huh? - Jace giggled into my lips, while I blushed. I didn’t expect him to be serious, telling me he didn't care about Izzy and other’s opinions about us. Well…

\- I think they’re gonna eat Clary when they’ll see both of you together...kissing, - Izzy said and this time it hit Jace.

\- I’ll not allow them, - Jace left me alone but took my hand, - Let’s go I’ll drive you home…

\- Okay, - I smiled. 

We went out of the Institute and I looked back to see Izzy standing on the stairs and looking at us. 

\- Is this your plan? - I looked at him while he stopped near his motorcycle and turned to see me. 

\- What plan? - he took a helmet and gave it to me, - Tale it. 

\- To not hide our relationships but to not tell about it? - I smiled and put a helmet on me. 

\- I hope you don't mind about it, - Jace giggled and showed me to a motorcycle, - Sit down, babe. 

\- Okay, honey, - I sat at his motorcycle and he sat before me, so I hugged him and pressed myself to him. Jace giggled, started a motorcycle, and drove away. 

\- So what is our plan? - I said hugging his neck and slightly kissing his plump lips. 

\- Mmm… I'll go on a hunt with Izzy and Simon, then, - he kissed my lips and pressed me to his muscled torso, - I'll catch you after it and we'll go to see Verlac together. And then… you're mine. 

He pressed me tightly to himself and started kissing my neck. I moaned and closed my eyes. 

\- You sweet babe, - he smiled and stepped away from me, - I need to go but I'll be back. 

\- I'll be waiting for you honey, - I kissed his lips and went to my apartment. 

I don't like to wait. It seems to be the eternity has passed until I saw him again. I did everything I could: cooked dinner, cleaned the kitchen, took shower, washed my head, and did everything I could to prepare myself for that dinner and maybe to… Oh my… What am I thinking about? But, actually, I already have 18 years so I can dream about it. No one will know. 

I heard a doorbell ringing and ran to the door to see Jace standing behind it. He was dressed in black pants, a black shirt, and a black leather moto jacket. He has black sneakers and he was without the belt holster. It was a stunning aroma felt from him. 

\- Jace! - I hugged him as if I didn't see him for eternity. He hugged me back and kissed my ear. 

\- I missed you. Are you ready, my babe? - Jace smiled and pressed me away from him, and started examining me. I saw in his eyes he liked the way I'm looking. I bet he liked my black cocktail dress with a V-like neckline. It was short enough and it was highlighting my small shapes. 

\- I like your dress. But I don't like Verlac looking in there. If I'll catch his eyes on your breasts I'll kill him, - Jace hugged me and jealously kissed my lips. 

\- If you want I can change a dress, - I smiled and kissed him back. 

\- Hm. Nope, I like it. I'll give you my jacket if needed, - he smiled and I closed my apartment then we went downstairs, sat on his motorcycle, and drove away to the restaurant where Verlac was waiting for us. 

\- You two are looking stunning together. I'm blind from your beauty, - Sebastian closed his eyes and pretended he's blind. We laughed and sat in front of him. 

\- Nice to see you, - Jace smiled and shook his hand. 

\- Happy to see you too, - Sebastian smiled, - If you want we can order something. 

\- Yeap, it's a good point, - Jace smiled and took a menu, - What do you think about steaks and salad? 

\- Nice choice, - Sebastian smiled and looked at me, - What did your lady prefer? 

\- I agree, - I smiled and pressed myself to Jace. He hugged me and ordered a meal then kissed my head. 

\- So, we could talk about serious things now? - Jace looked at Sebastian and he nodded. 

\- Yes. So I look over the case of Langus's death and I agree with your decision. He was killed by someone from this Institute, either a student or a professor, - Sebastian said and looked at the waiter who started serving a table with a meal, - Could you please bring us some drinks? 

\- Jack Daniels and Champagne? - Jace asked and we nodded. 

\- Of course, - the waiter bowed his head and brought us our drinks in a moment, - If you need me just ring a bell. Have a nice evening. 

He vanished and Jace started filling the glasses. 

\- I thought about it too, - I started and they both looked at me, - I think the killer is one of the professors. I suppose… One of the professors might belong to a Circle. 

\- To a Circle? - Jace arched an eyebrow but he wasn't too surprised, - Could be true. So you have a story to tell? 

\- Yeah. We had demonology and Professor John asked me to tell him about my first hunt. Well, I lied a bit. I didn't tell him that you found out those killed Shadowhunters from the other Institute but I did tell about you fighting with Circle. He was acting weird. As if… he knew about it, - I shrugged, - I'm not sure but I think you need to look over him. 

\- Professor John was once accused of his contacts with Circle but that wasn't proved so they took their accusations back and remained him as a professor. So, it might be true, - said Sebastian and took his glass of whiskey, - I want to drink for you two, for your love and your feelings. I want you to never betray each other and to love until you both die.

\- And after it, - Jace pressed me to himself and kissed my lips. I blushed but kissed him back and hugged his hands on my belly with one of mine while I took the glass of champagne with the other one. 

\- I love you too, - I blushed, interrupted our kiss, and took a sip of champagne. 

\- Drink up! - Sebastian smiled and drank up the whole glass of whiskey in one gulp. Jace and I did the same with our drinks and we looked at steaks. They were so tasty that I felt like I'm drooling. Of course, I was hungry. I prepared the dinner but didn't eat it because I was too busy preparing for that meeting. 

\- Enjoy your meal. 

We truly enjoyed our meal: the steaks were so tasty and the salt was so light… Jace made such a good choice… Best choice…

We ate our meal and then looked at each other. 

\- I must say that I suppose one of the professors to kill Langus, - Sebastian said and looked at Jace, - And that was done for you to take his place. 

\- So it must be someone too close to know Clave's choice, - Jace said and looked at me, - But who can it be? 

\- I don't think that you need to be suspicious over Alec or Izzy, - I said and he arched an eyebrow. 

\- I wasn't. They are capable for murder a demon but not a human. The person must have high motives to do that, - Jace said and looked at Verlac, - Can this person hunt for me? 

\- Like… he or she killed Langus for you to come here and then to… Kill you? - Sebastian asked and I hugged Jace. 

\- Shhh. Even if yes, he or she will never succeed, - Jace smirked and hugged me tightly, - What do you think about those Shadowhunters who were killed? 

\- Hm. I think they can't be there for no reason, they must be looking for something, - I said and looked at Sebastian, - I think they had the same situation as we had but they succeeded in their investigation and came there but were caught up by Circle. 

\- Hm. That can be true, - Jace bowed his head and looked at Sebastian, - I will call my friends there and will ask about it. 

\- I will search here for clues. I will keep my eyes on the professors, it can be our clue, - smiled Sebastian and looked at his watch, - I'm sorry I have an important business now. I must leave you here alone if we had talked about everything. 

\- We have an important business too, so it was nice to meet you, - Jace stood up and smiled, then shook Sebastian's hand and went off the table. I stood up too, stood near him and Sebastian kissed my hand. 

\- Tell us if you'll find something important, - I smiled at him and he bowed his head. 

\- Of course, - he gave money to Jace, went out of the restaurant, and vanished. I looked at Jace. 

\- What important business do we have? - I arched an eyebrow. He smirked, put his hand to my waist, and pressed me tightly to himself. 

\- Very interesting business, - he leaned closer to me and whispered to my ear, - I promised that after all of these you're mine. The time has come. 

I blushed and he smirked, then went to pay for our bill while I went to the street and stood near his motorcycle. I sat on the motorcycle and started waiting for Jace. He wasn't inside for too long but I felt cold. 

\- Jace, I'm cold, - I pouted my lips when he left the restaurant. 

\- Take it, - he gave me his moto jacket and I put it on me. Jace stood near me and hugged me tightly. I hid my nose on his neck and he smiled, - Let's go home, babe. It's safe there and warm. 

He sat on his motorcycle, hugged me, started it, and drove away. We got to the Professor's main living building and took the elevator to get to our floor. 

\- Will you mind spending time in my apartment? - Jace asked and whispered to my ear. 

\- Yeah, but… Do I need to take some things? - I looked at him and he grinned. 

\- I'll have you mine, - he hugged me tightly and we went inside his house. 

\- Do you want something to drink? What about Champagne? - Jace went to the kitchen and I sat on the sofa in the living room. It was very comfortable and I relaxed. 

\- Yeah, I want, - I smiled and looked at him coming to the living room and having a bottle of Champagne and two glasses. He put that on the table near the sofa, filled the glasses, and gave one to me.

\- Let's drink for our love, - he sat closer to me and smiled, - I want you to know that I love you. I love you. 

I pressed myself to him and hugged him. 

\- I love you too. Love you with all my heart. 

Jace put a hand on my waist, hugged me, and kissed my lips. I kissed him back and hugged his neck. His lips were so sweet and his smell was so strong that I started melting like an ice-cream. Jace giggled and broke our kiss. 

\- My little girl, - he took a sip of champagne and I hugged him tightly. I felt so attracted to him. 

\- I think I lost myself in you, - I whispered and he smiled. 

\- I know, - he whispered to my lips then hugged me tightly, - I love you so much. 

\- I love you too, babe, - Jace put his glass to the table and licked my lips. He put his hands down to my butt and started kissing my lips. I blushed and leaned down to put my glass on the table.

_This is my love story, I wanted to share with you. We lost ourselves in love and we never left each other and never betrayed our love, and the other things should be left unfinished...because...they don't matter._


End file.
